The first love
by Anastasia Belle
Summary: Amy and Ben reconnect on the night of the mother and daughter dance. I've always wondered what would happen if Amy let Ben inside her house and they talked. Ben and Amy's journey and the rest of the gang's journey through high school, college and adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night Pizza**

_I've noticed that there are hardly any Bamy fanfics so I've decided to write one. It's probably due to the fact that they aren't a very popular couple but I've always found them cute in a very cheesy way in season 1._

**A/N: ** This is an AU- it takes in the rhythm of the night episode- what happened if Amy did let Ben into the house.

Ben decided to drive over to Amy's house, he knew she would be home by now because the mother daughter dance had just finished. He was so nervous about driving over to Amy's house because he was scared she would reject her, but he had to go over there because he loved her. He honestly couldn't blame her if did because Amy had a lot of trust issues. Her dad cheated on her mom, her two best friends are the world's biggest gossipers and the guy she had a baby with made her feel like a total slut. Ben couldn't help but feel jealous of Ricky because of the bond he would always have with Amy.

Boy did he wish that he could get over her because his life would be simple. His relationship with Amy had everything against it; she was pregnant with another guy's baby. He knew they were going to have a complicated relationship but he didn't think it would be this hard. Since his break up with Amy he had been out with Grace and Maria and they were both great girls but he didn't feel about them the same way as he did for Amy. Ben needed closure from his relationship with Amy, to see if there is a chance for them to get back to way things were when they first met.

He stayed in his car for a few moments, thinking about what he was going to say to Amy or if he would even go in. They had been back and forth so much in their relationship and at times he thought about how much simpler it would've been if he hadn't of met Amy. But then again he didn't regret it.

Meanwhile Adrian was inside talking to Grace on the phone. Grace was trying to convince Adrian that Ricky was not sleeping with Amy and that she was overreacting about a condom in Amy's purse. Adrian however was not buying it; she was convinced that Amy and Ricky were sleeping together. Adrian sometimes wished that she did not fall for a guy like Ricky he wasn't dependable or trustworthy like Ben. But she was in love with Ricky, and she wanted him to feel as insecure as she did, even though she was saying that her and Amy Juergens were friends deep down, she hated her for having Ricky's baby she hated the fact that Amy gave him John the person that Ricky loved more than anyone. She ignored Grace's advice and went outside to talk to Ben because she was convinced more than ever that Ricky and Amy were sleeping together behind her back.

Adrian walked up to Ben's car and opened his door. He gave her a strange when she smiled at him seductively.

"Hi Ben, it's like you could use so company?" Adrian said seductively as she sat in the car. Ben looked at her uncomfortably.

"Adrian, what are you doing, why are you acting like this?" Ben said.

"Well we're friends Ben and I want to do something nice for you." Adrian said, smirking at Ben.

"Adrian you're with Ricky and he's my friend, what's going on?"

" I think Ricky and Amy are sleeping together, and I think we should get back at them, they put us through enough with that baby they had and I just know that there is something going on between those two. "Adrian said begrudgingly.

"Adrian you should really talk to Ricky about this and you shouldn't sleep with me because we are friends and no in love. Also what makes you assume that they are sleeping together?" Ben asked curiously.

" I don't know I just have this gut feeling that Ricky is cheating on me, he went over to Amy's house after they put John to bed and then she had a condom in her purse, so I can't help it if I'm paranoid it's Ricky."

"Look Adrian I'm sorry about that but you should really talk to Ricky, I don't think sleeping with me will help anything and I don't be involved in your drama, no offense. I also want to get back together with Amy and I know it will really hurt her and Ricky if I sleep with you." said Ben.

"Okay your right Ben, thanks for stopping me from making a big mistake you're such a good friend and I really hope things work out between you and Amy. You two are good together." Adrian said and gave Ben a hug.

"Thanks Adrian and I hope you and Ricky work things out. "

Amy had just arrived home and couldn't wait to get to bed; she was so tired and just wanted to crash straight away on her. She plopped herself on the bed, head face down on the pillow but much to her demise she heard the doorbell ring. _ Agh! Is no one going to answer! _ The bell wouldn't stop dinging, so Amy pulled herself out of bed and got up to answer.

She opened the door and it was Ben. He was just standing there with a box of pizza smiling at her, and she just stared at him for a few moments.

"Ahh I know this is short notice but I was wondering if you'd like some pizza and if we could talk" Ben said hesitantly.

"Why did things not work out with Grace?" Amy said rather staunchly.

Ben rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He knew it wasn't going to be easy convincing Amy if he could come in and talk but he was going to try his hardest to.

"This isn't about Grace; I just want to talk to you, I...I miss you Amy. I miss us just being able to talk and I don't know I was hoping we could be friends." Ben asked a little desperately.

Amy had her arms folded, and thought for a moment to not let him in but then she decided against. Even though she was pissed at him, she still had a soft spot for Ben Boykevich.

"Okay come on in, Ben" she said as she motioned him into the living room.

Ben's face lit up completely when she let him and a huge smile spread across his face. The two teenagers sat themselves down on the couch and sat their awkwardly for a moments and just ate their pizza quietly. Ben decided to make the first move and begin the conversation.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here, because I know I've been all over the place with my feelings and going back and forth but I just want you know that I'm truly sorry about not telling you about Maria. After everything that we've been through I still love you Amy."

Amy was confused, she didn't know whether to believed him or not since her and Ben had been back and forth so much.

She simply stared at him and asked "Why?"

Ben frowned a little; he was a bit confused_ did she really not believe that I loved her? _

"Amy, how could you not believe me?!" Ben exclaimed.

"It's just you've been confused about your feelings toward me. I know I've been difficult and I can't understand why you would want to be my girlfriend. Ben I'm still angry at myself about band camp and a part of me can understand why you cheated on me" Amy said softly and she let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Amy, I hate that you feel that way and again I'm so sorry about the Maria thing. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Amy, I haven't felt for Grace or Maria or any other girl the same way I feel about you"

Ben looked Amy and in the eyes, and grabbed her hands, much to his surprise she didn't remove her hands from his. She just looked at him deeply curious and slightly scared because she didn't know what to expect.

"Amy this past year has been very hard on both of us; especially you and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll admit that I've been confused, but I love you Amy, even though you make insane most of the time. I never know what to expect with you and yet I'm still drawn to you. You're a wonderful mother to your son and you've got big heart." Ben said as he looked sincerely into her eyes.

Amy smiled at Ben's declaration of love to her. Ben was such a romantic, and that's what she had loved about him. He wasn't a realist, but he was kind and considerate and he always made people feel better. He was handsome in a dorkish way that Amy found charming.

"Ben, the fall of our relationship isn't completely your fault, it takes two for a relationship to crumble. I'm sorry if you felt that I pushed you to the side because I've had to deal with Ricky. I've just been so angry at myself and at the world for getting pregnant and having a baby at 15. I'm trying not to do that anymore because I really love John more than anything. He always comes first, and I'm scared that if we get back together, we'll go back to how we were before and be unhappy." Amy admitted

"Let's Just forget the past, and take things slow this time and remember the joy we felt when he first got together." Ben pleaded as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"I miss feeling that happy too, I agree let's go slow and how about we start with dessert" Amy said happily.

Ben laughed at Amy, and leaned forward closer to her and gave her soft a kiss on the lips, and then just looked and said "Sounds perfects". Amy smiled and reciprocated his kiss, she touched him lightly on the cheek and said "I'll just go ask Ashley if she can keep an eye on John. "

"If she doesn't say yes we can just hang out here Amy, it's nice to be with you" Ben said.

Amy walked off, and turned around looking at Ben as she walked to Ashley's room with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ashley said in her monotone voice.

"I was wondering if you'd watch John for me because I would like to go out for a bit" Amy said as politely as she could.

"I knew this had something to do with a guy" Ashley scoffed. Amy just rolled her eyes at Ashley, just trying to brush off her comment.

"So who is it Ben, Jimmy or Ricky?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley just stop interrogating and help me, I hardly ever go out and I just want to go get some ice cream with Ben." Amy said sound slightly irritated.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally realized that he's the guy for you Amy. I don't why it took you so long I mean he stuck by you even though you had another guy's baby. You and mom are both nuts, but at least you finally came to you came to your senses." Ashley said in her usual sarcastic tone.

Amy was getting more frustrated by the minute, she just wanted Ashley to refrain from her snarky comments and look after John. But she wouldn't be Ashley if she didn't have some sarcastic or rude commentary to say to Amy.

Amy huffed in frustration "Would you just look after John for a while, I won't be gone for that long, please Ashley" She begged.

"Okay, Okay I'll keep an eye on him, but you owe me" Ashley said.

"Thank you Ashley! I'll keep that in mind Ashley" Amy said and rushed over to Ashley giving her a huge hug. Ashley just rolled her eyes and patted Amy on the back.

Ben and Amy finally left the house, and his driver took them to the dairy shack to get ice cream.

Ben offered his hand out for Amy to take and the two held hands as they walked over to the dairy shack. I felt like they were on their first date at the school gym where they both felt so nervous yet so at the ease with each other. They both sat their staring at each other giving dooey-eye lovey dovey looks and shared their banana split together. The dairy shack was playing music tonight because and there were a few couples dancing.

"So_ do you dance?" Ben asked._

_Amy laughed catching onto what he was referring to. She bit her lip and shook her head "No, not really" Amy said while laughing._

"_Me neither, how hard can it be" Ben said._

Amy wrapped her arms around Ben neck and the two danced together just like they did on their first date. It was different this time because Amy wasn't hiding anything; she was just purely content being with the man she loves.

_**I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>when I say that something  
>I want to hold your hand<strong>_

_**I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<strong>_

_**Oh please say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>And please say to me  
>You'll let me hold your hand<strong>_

_**Now let me hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<strong>_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
>It'<strong>__**s**__** such a feeling that my love  
>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful Day**_

Ben and Amy dated all throughout high school after the night they reconnected when they had pizza. Pizza and wings held a special place in their hearts. It wasn't just food to Ben and Amy, but it was about the memories they had when they shared those meals. Ben loved to spoil Amy, she was always telling him he didn't need to do this or that for her or John (well except for the time she tried to make take her to Italy) but that was when Amy was really losing it. They were both in college now and it was their final year. The two of them had stuck together all this time, throughout their junior and senior years in high school and through college. Ben couldn't have been happier, of course they had their ups and downs but who doesn't and it only made their relationship stronger. The main problem with their relationship was the obvious fact that Amy had a baby with another guy. He had to work on his jealously over Ricky for a long time, but now they had become real friends after Ben had a firm word with Ricky. Ben learnt that Amy didn't expect him to act like father, but she just wanted him to focus on their relationship and she learnt to give Ben more responsibility because that's what he wanted.

Ben sat on his bed and looked at photo, of him, Amy and John at the park and smiled at it and laughed remembering how John rubbed the cake all over Ben and Amy's faces instead of eating it. He loved John like his own, and he couldn't wait till they became a real family, and have a child of his own with Amy. She was the first and only girl he ever really loved, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Ben reflected back to the day they got back together for the third time.

**Flash Back: 2010- The butcher shop **

_Ben was sweeping the floor, whistling away, and even humming a few times. He'd been stuck in some sort of daze the whole time at work. Even when Bunny growled at him he didn't really all that was on his mind was going to see Amy after work and have dinner with her and John. Ricky noticed this and kept giving him irritated looks as he was packing things away. Since it was the end of the shift Ricky decided to get it over and ask Ben what was going on._

_Ricky: Okay seriously! What's up with you? Why do you keep whistling and acting like this?_

_Ben: Nothing I'm just happy._

_Ben continued sweeping away and whistling. Ricky scrunched up his face, he wasn't buying it, and something was up with Ben._

_Ricky: Ben, just tell me what's going on with you? You've been in daze, and you're not listening to anyone properly which is causing you to mess orders up, have Bunny yell at you and also it gets me into trouble!_

_Ben: Geez, Calm down alright. Well you're going to know anyway so I may as well tell you Amy and I are back together._

_Ricky: Well that's great Ben I hope things work out for you this time. I care about Amy and I want her to be happy. I just messed up her life and I can't take back what I did to her and I don't want to because I love John._

_Ben: I love John too, and Amy but I want you to be perfectly clear to me. Do you have feelings for Amy any, at all? I need because I need to end this hostility I have towards you once and for all._

_Ricky: I love her Ben, but look not in the way you think I do. I love her because she's the mother of my son, and she's a good one that means a lot to me and John. My mother didn't take care of me at all, and I want John to have both his parents take care of him. But Ben, don't focus on me, focus on Amy she in love with you. It's just been hard for her to juggle a relationship with you and with me in the picture and herself. Being a teen parent isn't a happy thing. It's a complicated situation for all of us and I must admit we all haven't handled it in the best way. Ben, I want you to be really sure you want Amy back because I hate to see her be hurt again. I've already hurt her enough. _

_Ben: Thanks for your honesty Ricky, I really appreciate it. I know that I've been all over the place with my feelings but I haven't been able to get over her and I don't think I ever will. I know our relationship will work out._

_**2011: Junior year- Amy's bedroom**_

_Ben and Amy sat on Amy's bed and they were both facing each other. They looked lovingly at each other, and then Amy started to giggle, followed by Ben giggling. They both just stared at each scared yet excited at the next they were going to take in their relationship. Amy was finally ready to have sex with Ben. It had taken her a long time for her to build up the confidence to get to this stage with Ben because her first time was just awful. Amy finally worked up the courage to take her shirt and followed suite. Ben just started at her in awe, he had waited for this moment in a long but he hadn't wanted to pressure her. Her body was petite, yet she still had slight curves and her skin was ever so soft. Ben just stared at her for moment and admired her beauty; he then leaned over and kissed her passionately. They had made love for the first time, and it was intimate and perfect in a way because even though it was awkward at times; Ben was considerate and gentle. All that mattered is the fact that they loved each other._

Ben got up, from his bed and grabbed his keys "I'm ready" he said to himself and left the house. He took breath, before he knocked the door. As he knocked, the door, Amy opened the door and smiled intently at Ben. Amy's smile always gave him this warm fuzzy feeling inside he couldn't believe she still had that effect on him after all these years.

"Where are we going? You sounded so mysterious on the phone. "Amy asked curiously, as she took her jacket and closed the door. Ben had been acting so strange lately, like he was keeping something from her and that made Amy crazy. She hated knowing things last and surprise because she liked to be in control of everything in her life.

"It's a surprise Amy, I know you hate surprises but don't go all crazy on me, just trust me for once you'll be blown away." Ben said as he put on his seat belt on. He then pulled out a tie to wrap around Amy's eyes. He held it out ready to put it over her eyes, but she gave him a perplexed look.

"Ben, this ridiculous do you really want me to wear this! How long will we be driving?" Amy exclaimed.

"I want you to be totally surprised when we reach our destination, just wear it. I promise you Amy it's not that far." Ben assured her, and wrapped the tie around her eyes.

Amy continued guessing places, that Ben was taking her to, and Ben just kept laughing at her guesses. He knew she hated surprises and she would get all wound up about everything, it was quite funny. Finally after what seem like the longest car ride, they had arrived at their destination. Before ben opened the door for Amy, he got up and opened the car boot to get the food out. He had an arrangement of dried meats from the butcher shop, with all kinds of cheeses, salads and a dessert in the basket.

Amy had no idea where they were, all she knew was that it was somewhere quite. It was killing her not knowing where they were, and her faces was getting itch, she just couldn't wait to get the tie off. Ben finally came back and opened Amy's door, but he still didn't let her take off the tie. As soon she stepped off the ground she felt, the softness of the grass: where_ could we be?_ Ben guided her to where they were going making sure she wouldn't trip over and slip. As soon as they reached their destination, Ben removed the tie.

Amy stood there with her mouth wide open, she just stared at the beautiful picnic Ben prepared, and of course of all places it was at the park by the fountain _their fountain. _Amy felt so silly she should've know straight away Ben would take her here. She turned around and kissed Ben passionately.

"Ben this is so amazing, thank you so much, you really didn't have to do all this." Amy said, as she sat down and let her eyes wonder in the basket of glorious food, but what caught her eyes of course were the chicken wings.

"Omg Ben you made chicken wings as well" Amy said with excitement. He just laughed at her, she really loved her wings. They both silently sat and ate there for a few minutes. He then got up, and looked at Amy lovingly. She turned and looked at him slightly confused about the look on his face.

"Ben is everything okay?" Amy asked curiously.

Ben took a deep breath, and then came over to Amy, gently put his hand on her leg and kneeled. He then looked up and smiled at her, _this is it Ben don't blow it!_

Amy looked back at him a little nervously but she was still smiling. She felt her heart beat faster and all of a sudden just stopped eating.

"Amy, I know we've done this before and it didn't work out because well we were 15 and little naïve, actually no.. a lot naïve and we didn't actually not what being married meant. " Ben said, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"But in saying that I was madly in love with you, just as much as I am today. Our relationship was never easy, it was always going to be complicated, but I think that's made our relationship strong, because it proves that we can get through everything together. Amy, I love everything about you, I love how you push me because you have such high expectations for me it's made me a better man. I want to share everything with you, I want us to have children of our own and spend the rest of our lives together. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

By this point Amy had many tears, rolling down her eyes and was smiling through her tears. She flash backed to all the memories her Ben shared together; their first date, their wedding, Ben proposing to her by the fountain and getting back together with him. What she loved most about Ben was ability not to judge anyone, even when she felt her lowest, Ben made her feel strong. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have gotten through her pregnancy and not be blessed with the best gift, her son.

Amy nodded, and exclaimed "Yes, Ben I will marry you!" Ben jumped up off the ground and placed the beautiful diamond ring on Amy's delicate finger. He hugged tightly, and then kissed her more passionately than he ever has. It was possibly the happiest moment in Ben's life. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Amy Juregens .The two stayed wrapped up in each other's arms , and every once in a while Amy would just stare at her ring and then back at Ben, her first love, high school sweet heart and future husband.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remembering the Past**_

Ben and Amy sat on the picnic mat comfortably, and Amy had her head on Ben's chest, he looked down at her and smiled.

"So when do you want to get married?" Ben Asked.

Amy chuckled, and tilted her head up slightly. She hadn't thought about that, she was still wrapping her head around being engaged. She was so overwhelmed with joy that she couldn't even think about when she wanted to get married.

"Umm I don't know I wasn't expecting this beautiful proposal at all. But I think we should get married after we finish college. I mean we're going to be so busy with school, working and me taking care of John, I don't want to plan a wedding on top of that too." Ben said.

"Okay I can understand that, but Amy don't feel too pressured it doesn't have to anything too big. You also don't have do everything by yourself. I don't really care about all that, I just want to show up at our wedding and marry you." Ben said.

"No Ben, I want our wedding to be special, so when we start planning it, I want to be fully focused on it and not while I'm studying at school. We've had to grow up way too fast and that's okay. But Ben we should just enjoy our last year in college, and being young before we get married. Don't get me wrong, I do really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, it's just that I want to focus on myself before we get married, and I'm sorry if that sounds selfish." Amy said looking into Ben's eyes. She had to be honest with him and just say what she's thinking. That was something she had always struggled with.

Ben was a little confused at first because would marry her today or in the next week . However he could understand where she was coming from, she had become a mother at 15 and then two years later her mother's business really struggled and so did the furniture shop. There was a loss in jobs due to the state of the economy and that affected most retail stores. Her father had to sell the house and they moved into a smaller house. Amy also had to find a new job for the weekends, because her father was struggling with the bills and rent. She began to fall behind on her school work because of work and taking care of John. It was also taking her toll on her relationship with Ben; they didn't have time to just be with each other. But they got through it at the end, and that just proved how strong their love was for each other.

_2011 Grant High school hallways_

_Ben is looking rather glum, as he walks through the hallways to his next class. He was really not in the mood to see or talk to anyone, or sit in his biology. He couldn't stand biology, he hated the teacher and how everything was about animals and plants. On top of that he had gotten into an argument with Amy because she had to bail on their dates, and she said that he didn't understand about all the pressure she was understand. Ben just felt so badly and wanted to help out, but what could he do? She was a mother and had so many responsibilities, was he really asking for too much when he wanted more to spend more time with his girlfriend? They hadn't made out in really long time but they did have sex the one time. Thinking about that made Ben a little happier, and he walked to class with that thought in his mind, so his class wasn't too unbearable._

"_Thank God that's over, I had no idea what she was on about and now we're going on some stupid trip to measure leaves on a mountain. I mean who cares about that? I can't believe these stupid leaves are going to ruin our weekend." Alice complained as they walked out of class._

_Ben laughed at Alice a little "That is not like you to say Alice; you're the freak that loves science." _

_Alice wacked Ben on the arm and scolded at him "Is that a remark about me being Asian?" _

"_I thought you hated stereotypes about Asians. Anyway, well it's not like my weekends have been that exciting, Amy and I are always too busy to see each other with jobs and homework. It feels like there is nothing to look forward to anymore. I just she would make some more time for us in her life." Ben said._

"_Ben you're dating a teen mom and they don't really have social live their lives revolve around a child who needs unrequired attention and it's tiring. In fact it's amazing that she hasn't dropped out of school yet. You fell in love with woman who has a very complicated life. If you want things to change then quick mopping about it and go be the romantic sap you are and go "woo" the woman you love! Be spontaneous!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Woo?" how am I supposed to do that when Amy hate surprises" Ben said with his arms folded. _

_Alice wacked Ben on the head and shook her head "You're hopeless, Ben, actually you and henry are hopeless. Just tell Amy how you feel and stop moping about it; it's becoming a drag to hang out with you." Alice walked off, leaving Ben to dwell in his thoughts. __**Maybe Alice was right I should just take action. Girls like that, and I have the perfect idea for Amy and me.**_

_Later that evening:_

_Amy was walking to the doorbell, she was so tired and she couldn't wait to just crash on the couch. But she didn't even have time to do that, she had to cook dinner, feed John give him a bath and then do her homework. Amy groaned, thinking about everything she had to do. She sometimes just wished she could drop out of school it would be so much easier, but school was too important to her. She had always been an ambitious student, and had tried to stay that way even though she had John. _

_Amy sorted through her bag, trying to find the keys because much to her dismay her dad wasn't home and Ashley wouldn't bother opening the door. As Amy opened the door she smell something wonderful, it was mixture of herbs, garlic and tomatoes. Amy saw Ben in her kitchen; she truly was in awe of him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him._

"_Hi" Ben breathed out and smiled, while tucking a piece of Amy's behind her ear. She looked tired and was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt but she was beautiful and her smile was always just so comforting. Ben didn't know how to explain it, but whenever Amy smiled he felt "How did you get in to the house? Did you learn about breaking and entry in your scandalous trip to Bologna? I heard about those pick pocketers in Italy. Amy said teasingly._

_Ben rolled his eyes at Amy's remarked, and chuckle "Let's not bring up Italy shall we? Ashley let me in actually. She decided to go over to Griffin's house."_

" _Oh well, I'm glad she's spending time with a friend, it's good for her to get of the house , it can get really crowded here. " Amy said._

_He took her hands and dragged her to the dining which was beautifully decorated with a red and white table cloth, a basket of bread, macaroni and cheese and candles. He entwined his fingers into Amy's and the two just shared a moment silence together before beginning their meal. Amy watched Ben's attempt to feed John and it was quite amusing. John kept flicking the food that was on the fork towards the table, and Amy had to keep cleaning if off with a towel._

"_John, if you don't eat your food nicely and won't let Ben feed you, I won't read you any bed time stories" Amy said rather sternly._

"_No!" John exclaimed, he whimpered for a few moments, and began fussing all over again. Amy pushed her hand to her temple; she was trying to stay as calm as possible while John was throwing a temper tantrum. _

_Ben noticed Amy's frustration, and he also noticed that her son got her stubborn streak, which meant that calming him down would be difficult. _

"_Hey John, look two more bites and you're all done" Ben said. Ben emphasised the two more bites with his hand, to make it look like there wasn't much left. This made John and laugh. Amy just watched how Ben interacted with her son, he did really love John. Even though everything was difficult right now she felt really lucky to have a boyfriend who is so kind and understanding. _

"_Thank you so much for helping with John, and making dinner. You're truly the best boyfriend a girl could ask for" Amy said, with a soft kiss on the lips._

"_I love you Amy Juregens, and I'm lucky to be with you. Our relationship isn't always easy and I'm sorry if I've been a little bit pushy lately and not so understanding" Ben said and pulled Amy closer to him._

"_No Ben, I haven't been putting a lot of effort in our relationship lately. I'm so if you've ever felt that I take you for granted because I don't. You're one of the only few people that I can actually trust in my life. You've always loved me no matter what came in between us. I've seen how much easier I had it all before, I mean I lived in a bigger house and I didn't have a job on weekends. I can't even imagine what's it like for those teen moms that don't have the support I do and I feel exhausted." Amy said and let out a mirthless chuckle._

"_You're the best you can I am really proud of you and things have never been smooth sailing for us but that doesn't mean our relationship can't work. All of the things that go on in our lives just seem to make our love stronger. You don't have to thank me, I enjoy doing this for you." Ben said, and hugged his girlfriend. _

_Ben and Amy then went to check on John who was fast asleep, with the little teddy bear that Ben gave him. It was teddy bear his mother gave to him when he was two years old. His father had told him so many stories about how he never let that bear go, and Ben wanted to past it onto John who he loved like his own son. _

_**Back to the Present **_

Amy and Ben had stayed at the park all night. They were snuggled up together on the picnic mat with their blankets underneath the stars. Ben looked down at Amy who was fast asleep and chuckled. As he was staring at the sky, he thought of his mother and how much he wished she were here to share all the joyous occasions in his life.

"Mom I wish you were here right now, I just engaged to the love of my love. She's great mom, you would've loved her. I know it sounds crazy but it was like we were destined to be together. She and I just fit together and I don't know how to describe it. Anyways, I'm thrilled that I can be as happy as you and dad were." Ben said in a quiet voice as he looked to the stars.

Amy had just heard what Ben said without his knowledge and she squeezed his hand tightly. The two lovers slept underneath the stars with smiles on their faces. Both couldn't be more content, not matter what life had in store for them next.

A/N: Wedding chapter will be coming up soon! I just wanted to give some more background into Amy and Ben's relationship over the years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prom and Wedding Plans **

It had been two months since Ben and Amy had announced their engagement to everyone, and as usual they all had an opinion about it. Leo and Betty were of course supportive as usual of Ben and Amy getting married. Betty was thrilled and couldn't wait to get into the wedding plans with Amy, but Anne also had her own plans. Amy however was quite nervous at the prospect of those two planning a wedding she knew they would definitely clash. The wedding was going to be a year away, and Amy was already getting asked so many questions about wedding plans, which made her want to scream. She knew that her mother was well-meaning but at the same time she couldn't help but be annoyed. After so many phone calls and begging Amy finally agreed to wedding dress shopping with her mom. It wasn't that Amy wasn't excited about the wedding she just didn't want anything lavish or huge because she didn't find it necessary.

The wedding was very important to her mother because she didn't get to have a big wedding and she always regretted that Mimsy wasn't there. They finally arrived at the vintage bridal store and began looking at the wedding dresses. Anne was rummaging through all these wedding Cinderella looking puffy, princess dresses and held them up to Amy hoping that she would like them. Amy couldn't help but laugh, looking at those dresses.

"Mom those dresses just remind me of prom" Amy said, while continuing to laugh at the choice of dresses Anne suggested.

"Well you are marrying the Sausage Prince so doesn't that make you the sausage princess" Anne said jokingly.

Amy laughed at her mother's comment and gave her a pointed look "Don't say that in front of Ben mom, he's trying to create a new identity for himself one that doesn't involve the meat business".

"Oh and how does Leo feel about that?" Anne asked curiously.

"He was a little disappointed at first, because it's the family business and kept trying to convince Ben to get more involved with it but he didn't want to." Amy said.

"Well, I hope you're planning your future ahead Amy, you're going to graduate in a year and have a wedding. I just hope that you can handle it sweetie" Anne said.

"Mom, I can handle it, and besides I'm not going to have a much a workload this year I'm mostly going to be on placements this year getting practical teaching experience. Besides I've gotten used to having a lot to do." Amy said.

"That's true" Anne said.

Anne just watched her daughter, she had always felt that Amy had grown up too fast but she didn't have any other choice. Anne saw some of her daughter in her, she that could read Amy's mind. The thing that scared most about Amy having a baby in high school was the fact that she'd never be able to go to college. Anne had always been upset that she couldn't finish, but was that her daughter could finish it while at the same time raising a child.

Amy's eyes suddenly as she had finally found _"the" _dress. It was a floor length one, that was tightly fitted, strapless, and the flowery lacy material made it look flowy. It was jaw droopingly beautiful, and timelessly elegant. When Amy tried the dress on she couldn't help but think about the night of her prom. _It feels like just yesterday I was just trying on prom dresses, and now here I am looking at wedding dresses._

_**Flashback: Senior prom 2012 **_

_Ben approached Amy at her locker from behind; she was rummaging through her books not really noticing Ben was there until he kissed her on the cheek. Amy smiled, turning around and kissed him back._

"_So are you looking forward to this Friday? I still need to know what colour dress you're wearing so I can get you a corsage." Ben said._

"_Oh shoot! It's this Friday I still need to go and get it. Ugh I totally thought it was going to be next week, gosh the time just goes by quickly." Amy said, and let a groan in frustration while slamming her locker._

"_It's alright Amy; you've still got time to get a dress I mean I'm sure you can take a day off work. They'll understand you rarely ever take days off." Ben said. _

"_I hope they do, Ben I'm so sorry for being all disorganised all the time whenever we've got something planned. " Amy said._

" _Amy, it's alright you don't need to apologise I understand." Ben said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_Amy gave him a slightly smile " I'll try my best I promise, but if I don't find a dress I can wear a dress that I already have and you don't have to get me a corsage. I mean it would be nice to find that special dress because it's prom, but whatever if I can't I'll just where something I've already got."_

"_Well, I want it to be a really special night for you, you deserve it and I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear." Ben said._

_Later that day, Amy called into work to not only check on John but to also see if she could have the day off. The ladies were always really lovely and understanding, and they let her have the afternoon off. They also said that John was put in time out for the being because he and other little were fighting over the rocking wooden horse, but the ladies said that it wasn't anything serious that he would need to go home._

_Around lunch, Lauren and Madison were going on about the prom and their dresses. Lauren and Frank decided to give their relationship another go, because she got tired of Jesse only wanting to have sex and being so up and down about his feelings. Madison was whining about how she was scared that if Jack was going with her he might start having feelings for Grace because she's single now. Madison was really insecure when it came to Jack, Lauren and Amy sometimes wondered why they were even still together. Then Lauren and Madison were going about how Amy would really struggle finding a dress because she had left it so late and probably won't find something. Her two best friends weren't exactly the most reassuring people, even if they were well meaning they still could be annoying. But a lot of teen moms that Amy met said they had also felt disconnected from friends when they became mothers, it was natural and some had even lost friends. The time that Amy spent in New York had helped her mature a lot, and a part of her yearned to go back there to study._

_School was finally over, and Amy headed over to one of the downtown thrift shops. She loved everything about thrift stores, despite the smell but once you got over that you could find some really unique stuff. Also it was highly that she'd find a dress that another girl would be wearing. This particular thrift shop specialised in evening and prom dresses. There were a lot of outrageous eighties dresses, the mod shift sixties shift dresses, and so much more. Amy began riffling through all these dresses and there is one in particular that caught her eye "this is the one!" Amy exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face and the sales assistant as she was nodding her head when she Amy wear it. _

"_Your boyfriend is a lucky guy" The sales assistant said as she held out beige pumps to match with the dress. _

" _No, I'm really the lucky one" Amy said. It was true, aside from her son Ben really was the best thing that had happened to her._

_She brought a pretty ruffled strapless pale pink and blue cocktail dress with an embroidered bodice featuring embellishment. She called Ben immediately and told him about the dress, so he went out and brought a pink corsage to go with her dress. Amy left the shop in a much better mood than the morning, and went to go pick John at the nursery. It was amazing how much retail therapy could lift a girl's mood up._

_Friday Night- Prom_

_Amy heard the door bell ringing, and she screamed at the top of her lungs "Can someone get the door please?!" _

"_Alright I'll get it stop yelling, remember Ben has already seen you after you gave birth, I'm sure he won't care that your hair is still half curled" Ashely said, in her usual snarky manner._

" _Hi Ricky, I'll get John, since his mother is too busy acting like I princess." Ashley said._

"_Would you stop giving her a hard time, she deserves to have a night off and have some fun" Ricky said._

" _Yeah whatever I'll let Amy know you're here" Ashley said. _

"_Ricky's here" Ashley informed Amy. _

" _Okay thanks, I'll go get John" said Amy._

"_Daddy!" John exclaimed when he saw his father._

"_Hey buddy!" Ricky said as he bent down to give John a high five. _

"_Okay buddy, go have fun with daddy this weekend and don't give him a hard time" said Amy, as she bent down and gave John a kiss on the forehead. John just nodded, not comprehending what Amy was really saying._

"_Oh I'm just letting you know that Nora is going to be staying with me tonight; she just needs a break from my parents. But don't worry I'll be leaving John with my mom Margret tomorrow when I go to work. "Ricky said. _

"_Well, I like Nora but I still feel more comfortable with him staying at Margret's. "Amy said._

"_Yeah me too, and I thought you would too. Well I hope you and Ben enjoy yourselves tonight, you look really nice. Good night Amy" Ricky said as he was heading out. _

"_Thanks Ricky and good night John I love you"Amy said and smiled. _

"_I wuv you too mommy, bye" John said._

_Amy then quickly finished curling the rest of her hair and luckily the doorbell rung just as she had finished. She knew that she and Ben were a little late, and a lot of people had pre-plans proms to drink alcohol but she and Ben were not into that. The main part was the prom. Her father went to open the door and gave Ben the third degree, even though George trusted Ben he was feeling extra protective because it was prom night._

_When Amy finally came out and Ben saw her, he was speechless and silently looked at her up and down, with his mouth slightly opened. Amy noticed this and slightly chuckled at him, and the way he looked at her made her blush. The way she looked reminded him of the first day he met and from that day onwards he knew she was going to be someone special in his life. _

"_You look like an angel" Ben said when he walked towards and took her in his arms and kissed her. He then pulled back, and took Amy's hand and placed the corsage around her wrist._

_Ben had asked to Mike to take them to prom in a limo, Alice and Henry were invited to go to along with Jack and Madison, and Lauren and Frank. Their ride to the prom was filled with laughter, lots of photo taking, making out and the teens each enjoying the sparkling grape juice. The prom theme was Alice in the wonderful theme, the decorations included everything from trees, mushroom toadstools, fairy lights hanging everywhere, even rabbits, and the floor was foamy made to look like grass. The tables were decorated to look like an English tea party filled with tea, mini sandwiches, cupcakes and fake china looking silverware. The school auditorium looked magical; everyone was looking around in childlike awe. The school had really gone all out this year; it was probably because Candy Lewis' parents were both on the school board and totally loaded._

_Amy, Alice, Lauren, Madison and Jack headed off to the dance floor almost immediately and began dancing with the rest of the crowd. Henry, Ben and Frank chose to sit down for a bit on their table and enjoyed the little treats on the table. Amy pulled away from the girls a bit to go to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom door she heard people mention her name, and she paused for a second before she went inside. _

"_Can you believe that dork Ben Boykewich is still with Amy Juergens? I mean come on she had Ricky Underwood's baby, and she chooses to be with that idiot". One of the girls's said. _

"_It's my senior year and people are still talking gossip about my life, don't they have anything better to do" Amy quietly whispered to herself. She carried on listening to their ridiculous conversation._

" _Yeah but Ricky was a total ass to her when he got her pregnant, he was going around fucking every girl he could get his hands on when she was pregnant and then Ben came to her rescue. She's probably is just with him because of convenience and his money. "Zoe said._

_Amy couldn't believe what they were saying and was fuming inside. It was moments like this made her really regret pushing Ben away after John was born. The truth was she almost did on purpose because she felt as if he deserved better than to be stuck with a teen mom taking care of another man's baby. But at the same time, she didn't want to let him go and she knew it was selfish to put him through all that, so apart of her never blamed Ben for cheating on her. But that was all in the past and now she was going to put a stop to all this nastiness. She stormed into the bathroom door _

_She stormed into the bathroom, and all the girls just looked at her as she came in. She went to mirror to go and fix her makeup, and the girls just continued looked at her from the corner of their eye hoping she hadn't heard all of that stuff. Amy washed her hands, and turned around and looked at Zoe and other gossiping girl._

" _Look if you want to have someone to talk about, them just discuss me I'm used my whole entire is a soap opera for you all. I'm used to all the talk about me and how pathetic I am, but you leave Ben out of it. He's the kindest person I've ever met and you two are horrible for mocking someone who has a heart as big as Bens." Amy said, sternly looking at them and then left the bathroom. The two girls were left embarrassed for once, about they said._

"_It's no wonder why your boyfriend cheated on you Zoe" another girl who came out of the toilet said. _

_Amy went back to find Ben, and smiled when she saw him Henry. He returned the smile and she pulled him away from Henry, to motion for him to come and dance. They slow danced with the other couples to Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers. The song reminded Amy of her first date with Ben at the school gym and the innocence of the beginning of their relationship. Amy pulled slightly away from Ben and looked at him intently " I love you, thank you for always being there" Amy said. Ben smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips " I love you too, and I couldn't imagine it being any other way" Ben said. The couple continued to the song, along with their friends. Amy and Ben were dubbed the cutest couple of the year, as voted by the senior class and were nicknamed the school "love bugs"._

Amy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she came out wearing the wedding her mother's eyes filled with tears. Even though Amy had grown up a lot over the years she couldn't believe it sometimes.

"Mom what do you think? Is it too much?" Amy asked sceptically.

"No you look absolutely gorgeous and it's perfect" Anne said.

Amy smiled back at her mother, and hoped that her wedding day would be just as her prom night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother and son bonding**

It had been almost a year since Ben had proposed to Amy. They were both college graduates now and Amy was now looking for teaching positions, she wanted to be a high school English. Ben went into the hospitality industry, he was very good with people and he wanted to run his own hotel. The reason why Amy chose to teach English is because she wanted to help teenagers express themselves through writing. She wanted people to really value their education and not let relationships or the pressure to have sex over rule their high school experience. To do this day she wasn't sure why she had sex with Ricky, sure he was attractive but when she looks back at that day she blames her own naivety about band camp. Ricky had said all these nice things about her and then he made her feel like she had to stay and she stupidly let her naivety overrule her judgement. She wanted to teach teenage girls to not be as naïve as her and believe in themselves, so they don't feel so pressured by a guy. But having John wasn't the worst thing, he really was a blessing. She couldn't believe that she was twenty two years old and had a seven year old son. He came into her room as she was getting ready, proudly wearing his little suit. He looked more like father as he got older, but he still looked like his mother. Amy smiled as she saw John walk into her room.

"Hey buddy you look so handsome in your suit. Did Ben help you pick it out?" Amy said, and then kissed John's forehead.

"Yeah he did, and daddy helped me put my suit on and he taught me how to tie. I can do it all by myself now. "John said proudly.

"That's great buddy, why don't you show me?" Amy said. John undid his tie and re-tied it again, he made a good effort and Amy chuckled at his enthusiasm when he finally got it tied neatly. She clapped her hands and gave her son a huge hug.

"Mommy why aren't you married to daddy? All my friends at school think Ben is my daddy whenever he picks me up. When I say he isn't and is your boyfriend they look at me funny because all their mommies and daddies are married." John said.

Amy took a deep breath, because there were times were Ben would pick him up or Ricky or herself and children would ask questions. It was true most kids parents were married, and Amy and Ricky hadn't had the birds and the bees talk with John he was too young. They had just told him that when people get married they have babies. But now he was realising that his situation was far from normal. Amy contemplated in her head what she would tell her son. She couldn't exactly say that she had a one night stand with his father and he basically ditched her. Amy took a deep breath before she spoke to her son.

"John when I met your daddy I liked him because he was handsome, kind and funny. He was also really nice to me and then we spent some time together and then we had you. I was very young and shy when I met your dad and we thought just thought were in love and that's how we had you and just because you're daddy and I am not married, we love you very much and that's not going to change. I want you to promise me something John be sure you love a girl with all your heart and then marry her and have children if you want."

"So you thought that you loved daddy but you really didn't? And that's why you didn't get married." Amy chuckled at her son's quick wit. He was a smart and inquisitive kid.

"Yeah exactly you're daddy and I quickly realised that we were just infatuated with each other, but we weren't in love with each other. We realised that we were only meant to be friends and nothing more." Amy said. John nodded, slowly comprehending what his mother was saying.

"So how do you know when you're in love?" Amy thought about her first date with Ben and smiled at the memory. Even though she was pregnant and didn't want to be, Ben made her happy and she knew that she found the right guy for her.

"Well, I knew when I first met Ben I knew that he was the right person for me. We were both shy and liked the same things and when we were together it felt right. He was funny, sweet, charming, he really cared about me and you too before you were even born. When I was pregnant with you I was so young and scared and Ben made feel strong and helped me through it, because when I was at school people weren't very nice to me and they made fun of Ben because he wasn't your daddy. But that's what made me love him more he was always there for did have our problems, and date other people but we always went back to each other. " Amy said as she looked down at John who was sitting down at her lap. John looked down towards the ground he didn't realise how much his mother had gone through. He also couldn't understand why people would be mean to his mother and Ben.

"I'm sorry mommy"

"It's not your fault sweetie; I just don't want you to go through what I or your daddy and Ben went through. I don't want you to go through any of the pain that we endured."

"I think I'm in love with Katie, I even made her a card for Valentines. I think I'm gonna marry her she's perfect .John said innocently. Amy chuckled at her son's remarks he was a bit of a ladies man like his father.

"John I think you're a little too young to make such a big decision. You should always be nice and respect girls. You don't want to go around telling to me girls you love them and then break their hearts". Amy told her son sternly.

"Okay mommy, I'll make sure that I'm careful with girls'"

"Do you feel better about me marrying Ben now?"

"Yes mommy I love Uncle Ben and I feel like the luckiest boy, because I feel like I've got two daddies"

"I'm so happy you feel that way buddy". Amy rubbed her son's head and smiled at him in awe and then kissed his forehead. She felt that she had explained how he was conceived in the best way she could, and still had years to give him the birds and the bees talk.

"Let's get you out of that suit we don't want it to get dirty before the wedding next week. Then we can go to the arcade, how does that sound?" Amy said.

"Okay I'll go, get changed!" John said as he was sprinting off to his room but then he stopped and turned to his mother. Amy let out a large breath, relieved that conversation was over it went over a lot better than she thought. Sure she had to alter the details a little, but she didn't to ruin her son's innocence. She sometimes felt guilty about the way John was conceived, and that's why she was so angry at herself after he was born because she thought he deserved better than to be brought into her mess of a family, and that's why she had considered adoption. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was a bitch after John was born her hormones were out of whack and she had actually gone through postpartum depression, but she didn't know it at the time it was Ashley of course who had pieced it all together.

_**Sophomore year**_

_Ashley was furious at Amy for taking away John for a few days without even telling Ricky. Ashley wasn't Ricky's biggest fan, but he was a good father and she was tired of Amy's crap and couldn't take her complaining anymore. She couldn't get away with this mean attitude towards everyone who was trying to help her she needed to grow up. _

"_Just shut up Amy, I know you're going through a hard time being a mother and everything but God Amy I'm on your side, mom and dad is, Ricky, and all your friends are, gosh it's no wonder why Ben cheated on you. You need to stop taking out all your anger on us, and stop acting like John is some kind of burden. You're lucky you haven't dropped out of school or anything. You need help these mood swings of yours are getting out of hand because sooner or later you may just alienate everyone around you. I think you need help Amy. "_

_Amy looked stunned at her she was shocked angry, hurt, upset but mostly ashamed at herself. She was so angry at the world- especially Ricky. God she hated him for getting her pregnant, but mostly she resented him for stepping up and taking the responsibility so easily when he wasn't there for her and didn't even want the baby. It wasn't fair he looked like the good guy despite his man whoring ways and she was the self-absorbed angry overly emotional teenager mother. He still got to have a life, but why did she still feeling like she was being punished. _

"_I know Ashley you're right I haven't been a good mother. I don't even like myself it shouldn't be so hard, I love John but sometimes I just get so mad at him. I know that sounds awful but it's just how I feel. My own son even likes Adrian better and she hates me how is that fair? God I hate her! John didn't even call me mama he just waved at her. You know she even had the nerve to say that she would be like a second mom to him " Amy exclaimed while sobbing. Ashley pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly she cried until she fell asleep. " You don't know what it's like Ashley I had a plan, I wish never had sex. I'm so jealous of you still have your whole life ahead of you."_

_" Amy I know Adrian isn't the nicest person in the world and to tell you the truth I don't trust her that much either. But whether you like it or not you have to make peace with her because she is going to be around. And if you don't want Ricky to take you to court then you have to settle things with her."_

_" Ashley, I know but I don't want John to grow up like Ricky, and you know what his relationship is like with other women if I leave John with him alone at that apartment I can't keep an eye on Ricky see what he's up to. As dysfunctional as our family is I care about John's moral compass". Ashley emphasised with her sister._

_" Amy I don't think will bring over women to sleep with while he's taking care of John. I know he's not the most trustworthy guy but he's a good dad. I don't think John will turn out like him, because you'll make sure of it."_

_" I don't know Ashley I hope that my son doesn't end up treating __women the same way, even though it's not Ricky's fault being the way that he is, but I still worry about John"._

_Her parents came into her bedroom after hearing all the yelling, they looked confused and then Ashley explained everything that had happened._

" _This is why I wanted her to give the baby up for adoption, having a baby at 15 really takes an emotional toll on a young woman that they are just not prepared for. "Anne said._

" _I know, but she kept the baby and I can understand that's everything is overwhelming for but she's just so not herself, she's not that sweet Amy I can't even remember the last time she smiled." George remarked._

"_Well we can't keep letting her gone on like this I mean I know she is a new mother but this isn't normal. She has a problem; I think its post-partum depression or something new moms get. She needs help" Ashley stated rather staunchly. _

"_What, no there is nothing wrong with my daughter, she is just going through a rough patch, and she'll be back to her old self again in no time" George said trying to convince himself. Anne and Ashley gave him a patronizing look. George was against the whole idea about mental problems, he was also very much against the concept of therapy. _

"_Geez dad this isn't some baby blues thing, Amy is always so up and down. She is mostly down and it's not good for John and not to mention everyone else around. "Ashley said._

_After Amy's breakdown her parents and Ashley had convinced her to go see . They had called Ricky and told him to come over and stay the night to look after John and of course he was more than willing to help out. When they had explained the situation, he couldn't help but feel guilty about everything even though he knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. Everyone took the challenges they had in life in different ways and he hoped that things would work out for her. Amy, John and Ricky weren't exactly a family in the traditional sense but they were all bound to each other. _

_Amy, sat down on that big green couch in 's room, she sat silently for a few minutes before really saying anything. She was afraid of what to say or do and could tell she was nervous, so he began to speak. _

_Dr. Fields: Amy, I can't imagine what you're going through, at such a young age to have a child is such a challenge. I'm sure you feel like no one else knows what you're going through. But what would you say is the most difficult thing about being a teen parent._

_Amy: I don' know t it's the fact that you have to give up your life for your child. All the stuff like holding the baby, hearing the baby cry and all that, has been stuff I've been able to deal with that. It's giving up my personal life that's the hard part, like playing the French horn, being in the marching band, not being able to go anywhere this summer because I have John or having a real relationship with a boyfriend. Its small stuff like that which I miss the most, I can't go to all of places I want to go to because I have a baby. I mean I can't just take off and travel to all these different places with my son, it scares me that I'm to miss out on so much of the world think for me being selfless and just giving up my world for John has been the most difficult thing. I still feel as if I'm selfish and I just can't help it. _

_Dr. Fields: Wow, that's some great insight Amy and what you're saying is right. It's not the physical things that you have to do for the baby that are taking a toll on you, but it's yourself, you are your own worst enemy. You will not see a change unless you confront these demons that you have, and here is a safe place to do it. For the first fifteen years of your life, you're world revolved around you, but now that's changed and will you can still have dreams, your child comes before you. That is something, which some adults cannot handle. _

_Amy: Does it get easier?_

_Dr. Fields: I can't lie and say that parenting gets easier; you just have to as a parent learn to compromise with the others and always do what is best for John. You need to accept that you made a mistake and just focus on making the best for John in the complicated environment you're in. I know many would say your situation is ideal because you have the support of your family, friends, Ricky and a job. They would think that you don't have the right to complain or get angry, but like you said it's not the physical toll that is hard about being a parent it's the emotional toll. Those people can say what they like because at the end of the day they are not the ones who are in your in position and they have no right to judge how you feel. But coming here every week would be good for you to just vent and let out in a space where no one can get hurt or judge you. Give yourself an hour week to be alone, and do something you enjoy so that you don't end up resenting John._

_Amy: Yeah, I think I need to stop letting my past control me, but it's easier said than done. I just know that I don't want to feel like this, it's exhausting being so angry. _

_Dr. Fields: I think you're moving in the right direction, and you've made a huge break through today because now you've admitted what your problems are. Everything that you and mother told about your mood swings are all signs of postpartum depression. But I feel as if you just need a safe place to vent, and if you are still feeling depressed we'll talk about other treatments._

_Amy: Thank you, I'll see you next week. _

_Dr. Fields had talked to Amy about hormone replacement therapy, but she felt that the therapy sessions and going back to playing her French horn helped. Playing music was a release for her that she couldn't describe. Everyone around her had noticed her calmer demure, and how much her attitude had change. She wasn't perfect of course, but whenever she felt like exploding at someone, she would go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face or just sit in her room for a few moments. She also began to trust Ricky more after she actually discussed her worries about leaving John alone with him in the apartment, he was a little offended at first that she would assume he would bring women over to have sex with while taking care of their son, but he then understood where she was coming from. Later that Amy went over to confront Adrian, at lunch time. " I really really love you John" Amy said to herself._

_The brunette worked over nervously to the __Latina. Adrian looked up at Amy and furrowed her eye brows looking slightly perplexed. Amy had never willingly approached Adrian. _

_" Hi Adrian, can I sit here?" _

_" Uhh, yeah sure take a seat" Adrian said as she moved her bag, she was saving the table for Grace but she hadn't arrived yet._

_" Look I think we should um clear the air, so things won't be so tense anymore. I'm sorry for I said about you when I saw you holding John, I really shouldn't talk like that in front of my son, it's wrong. It's also wrong of me to call you that especially since Ben got beat up defending my honour when someone called me a slut. It was stupid and immature of me to do that."Adrian nodded, accepting her apology._

_" It's just you don't know what it's like Amy, I'm so jealous of you, because you're connect to Ricky because of John and I want to marry Ricky in the future so I want to be close to John as well."_

_" I know you love Ricky and he loves you, but I felt like you want to replace me as John's mother and I know it's selfish for me to not want John to connect but I'm afraid that what will happen." Adrian was astonished to say the least , she couldn't deny the fact that she was jealous of Amy and made digs at her about being a mom, so it no wonder why Amy felt that Amy when she Adrian was with John. Adrian hadn't thought about the effects of her comments on Amy too, she was just too jealous to care._

_" Amy I'm sorry you felt that way, that was never my intention, although I can probably understand why you did feel like I was trying to replace you as John's takes two to tango and I haven't exactly been that nice to you either, so I can't really blame you for treating me the way you have.I know that I have a way of pushing people's buttons." Adrian said looking slightly remorseful and then let out a chuckle. _

_" No Adrian there's no excuse to be mean, I've been mean to everyone around because I was just so jealous of everyone else around me who could do whatever they want and it selfish and immature." _

_" Well since we've both admitted that we were in the wrong, maybe we could just stop being jealous and be actual friends"Adrian said. Amy smiled "Yeah, I'd like that Adrian, at least for John anyway"_

_Amy discovered that while being a teen parent was a rollcoster of emotions but her life wasn't over, it was just different to your average sixteen year old. _

"I think I should get Uncle Ben a present, because he's going to marry you and he's daddy best friend. He also helps me with my homework sometimes when you're not home and sometimes he gives me extra dessert when you're not home."

Amy smiled at her son's thoughtfulness but she made a mental note to herself to scold Ben when he came home. She decided to text Ben to tell him they are going out.

**To: Ben**

**From: Amy **

**Hey I'm going out with John to the arcade. I hope you're job interview went well today and I know you're little secret with John ;) I love you, bye **

Ben looked smiled when he saw Amy's text message and he knew she would tell him off about something to do with John. He replied saying that he would be working late at the butcher shop and would probably not join them.

Amy and John went to the arcade and John played with the coin operated machines, the ones where you could win a toy and he played the fishbowl games which were the ones that you throw a ball in one of the many fishbowls lined up and if you get it you win a goldfish. John eventually got there at the end, when he started focusing on the centre of the bowl while he was throwing. He took his goldfish in the plastic bag, he was ecstatic that he was going to have a pet. They then had some pizza for lunch and later went to the mall to find an actual fish tank and some fish food. As they were walking down the shops, John found the camera shop and decided to go in. The photos globes with the glitter when you shake it, he was fascinated with them. Amy then had a perfect idea for a gift that John could buy with his pocket money for Ben.

"Hey John I have an idea, why don't you get Ben this globe as a present?" Amy said when she bent down to talk to John.

"Okay and we can put a photo of me and you in it, mommy"

"Yeah I'm sure Ben will love that, he can put it on his office desk." Amy said. They both went to the photo booth and snapped a few shots together, and when they finally chose the photo Amy opened the globe and neatly put the photo inside.

Once they got home, they saw that Ben had arrived, and he had brought wings from the butcher shop. They all enjoyed their wings at dinner time, it wasn't until after dinner that John had given Ben his photo globe and she watched his eyes light up, and he hugged John as tightly as ever. Ben was really happy with the gift, and couldn't stop staring at it, that was his little family. He then saw his soon to be wife washing dishes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy turned around and looked at him and smiled.

"John picked out the gift today isn't that sweet" Amy said.

"Yeah it is, thank you but I also noticed that he had a good fish that he called Frankie. How long do you think that will last?" Ben said, letting out a chuckle.

"We'll see I mean I think it will be good for him and teach him to be responsible but of course we don't know how long that will last." Amy said sarcastically. Ben just laughed and kissed her nose.

"How are you feeling about next week? "Amy asked.

"I've been ready to legally marry you since you were 15" Ben said.

"Sometimes I forget that we did get illegally married, we're crazy" Amy said

"Crazy in love, and we still are except we are just older and wiser" Amy kissed Ben and they went to bed, holding each other's hands.

A/N: I know there isn't a lot about Ben in this chapter but I wanting to focus on Amy and John bonding because I felt that we didn't really see a lot of scenes of just those two alone. I also wanted to explain Amy's drastic personality change in season 2 wasn't really explained at all and her bad attitude wasn't really addressed and I found that strange. I also added some extra stuff to chapter 1, so please re-read it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rehearsal Dinner **

Adrian Lee had arrived at LAX airport and had her picked up her luggage with a tall, dark and handsome young black man strapped to her side. She and Omar had been dating for the past year, and this was the first time she was bringing him home to meet all the family, and friends. He was a third year law student and they met at one of the mixers. She was looking forward to coming back for Amy's wedding and of course seeing Grace. Adrian had moved to New York City four years ago for college, and she had just finished her first year at law school in Colombia University. Four years had passed by quickly and she didn't regret going to New York education was always very important to her and she got to study at one of the best law schools. She even found making friends in college was easier because she didn't have that reputation that she got in high school, wasn't stuck with her. She learnt that she didn't need to put her guard up so much because at college people came from all different backgrounds and were just there to study the things that they were passionate about and make the most of it. There were was no need to be the Adrian drama queen but she still had her moments. College was definitely much better than high school for Adrian.

Grace Bowman had arrived home to Valley Glen, she was coming home for the big weekend from NYU, and she was going to study medicine .She was excited about coming home, but she would never get use to her mom marrying George again. It wasn't that she didn't like George, it's just he was very brash and offensive at times, but still well meaning. She also couldn't stand seeing her mom and George making out every five minutes. Amy and Ashley were even more against their father marrying Kathleen because they saw it as a betrayal to their mother and them. Grace was on better terms with Amy than Ashley, but Grace figured it was part of her personality she didn't let people in very easily just like Adrian who was her best friend.

While walking to the exit gate, in the airport Grace stopped in her tracks and smiled, as she saw Adrian heading out. Adrian caught Grace's eye too, and ran over to her best friend.

"Grace Bowman! Girl, where have you been hiding? We live in the same city and we hardly see each other." Adrian exclaimed, and hugged her best friend tightly.

Grace chuckled at Adrian's remark because every time Adrian had asked her to go out she was always too busy studying but she was really determined to get into a good medical school because it was her lifelong dream. Grace had met a few guys, but she hadn't had any serious relationships with them because she didn't want to mess around in college like she did in high school with Jack and Grant. It was so much easier being single, although Grace did miss the company of a boyfriend.

"I know, I know Adrian but this last year of pre-med was so intense, and I had to organise all these different applications for colleges. But I finally decided on NYU." Grace said proudly.

"Well Good on you Gracie, but I mean look at us there had to be a wedding in Valley Glen for us to catch up and actually hang out."

"Speaking of catching up, Your description of Omar didn't really do him justice, he's gorgeous! I mean seriously wow!" Grace exclaimed, while trying to whisper and be discrete but Omar had overheard her and just smiled. He decided to walk over with Adrian's bag and introduce himself and then the two girls just continued chattering away. Grace went over to Adrian's house before she went back to her home, and it felt like the old days where they would just sit in talk about everything. Omar had family in Valley Glen and he was staying with them but he would meet with Adrian later tonight for the rehearsal dinner.

"So are you looking forward to tonight? I think it'll be fun seeing everyone!" Grace said cheerfully.

"Yeah I 'm really happy for Ben and Amy, those two have always been in love with each other. They had that sickening sweet puppy love, that would make you want to hate them but you couldn't." Adrian said.

Grace laughed at Adrian's remark about Ben and Amy, Adrian had always been so abrasive about her opinions, and she certainly wasn't the mushy gooey romantic type.

"I think it's nice that they are high school sweethearts and they've stayed together all this time and now they are getting married. "

"Yeah, I guess it is but that rarely ever happens and in college the guys are so much better. There are so many to choose from, have you met single handsome future doctors" Adrian said.

"I did actually meet Jason at my orientation he's just finished his first year of medical school and was one of the tour guides at NYU. We talked to me about medicine and gave me good advice; it was nice talking to him."

"Jason he's Lauren's brother right? He was cute, and I mean he'll probably be at the wedding so you should go for it."

"Yeah I'll just wait and see, but after Jack and I broke up it changed my perspective on relationships, and everything, I just feel like I need to have sex to be in a relationship with a guy, because that's why they expect and I don't want to that." Grace said.

"Grace, I don't really know how to give you advice about not having sex because I like having sex and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"I know and you're right but it's still so confusing for me" Grace sighed and went on painting her nails. Adrian knew that Grace tried hard to stick to her beliefs, but she sometimes wondered if Grace even knew why she didn't want to have sex before marriage. It seemed like it was something that was drummed into Grace, but she didn't know the reason for it.

Even though Adrian wouldn't admit it to Grace or anyone else for that matter, she had wanted that she and Ricky to be one of those high school couples that got married, but that was all in the past now Ricky had probably moved on, as soon as they broke up. She had to say that she did too, Omar was a great guy and he was willing to give her the life she wanted. She didn't like to let her mind to those thoughts in the past about her relationship with Ricky because it hurt too much.

_Flashback to Adrian's senior year:_

_Adrian Lee was getting ready for her romantic evening with Ricky. They hadn't spent a lot of alone time together because of finals and everything. She had made dinner, for the two and wore her best lingerie for the night. The best thing was that her parents had decided to go away on vacation for their two year anniversary. Ricky had knocked on the door, and before she answered she straightened her dress and then opened the door. Before she said anything, she grabbed his face and gave him a long passionate kiss, he reciprocated and smiled but Adrian knew that something was up with Ricky. She could tell that there was just something which wasn't quite right about his demure but she chose to ignore it. After dinner, she motioned for Ricky to come into the bed room with her. _

"_Let's just talk Adrian, there is something I need to tell you" Ricky said cautiously. Adrian didn't like the look on his face, but she chose to sit down anyway._

"_Okay so talk" Adrian said rather casually._

"_Adrian…I ..can't do this anymore…I can't be the guy you except me to be….I should've done this sooner but we..just..can't be together anymore I'm breaking up with you, I'm sorry" Ricky said hesitantly, trying to try hide his emotions. Adrian was flabbergasted to say the least. She was speechless, trying to come up with something to say and understand why this was happening._

"_Is this about New York? I told you I'm not going to school in New York. It's just a school, and I want to stay here with you." Adrian said sternly looking at Ricky straight in the eyes. Ricky sighed, putting his hands on his face._

"_Adrian you're saying to me that you weren't excited to get into that school?! You've always wanted to go to school in New York."_

"_I want us to be together! Ricky why do you always have mess everything up? "Adrian exclaimed, and now she had tears rolling around her eyes. The truth was Ricky was getting scared, because he knew that Adrian would want a commitment somewhere down the line and he couldn't handle hurting her, he just didn't trust himself enough .He loved Adrian so much that it scared him, so he felt that pushing her away from him would be easier and he knew that she would know that which is what made breaking up with her so difficult._

"_Adrian I'm not messing things up I'm just being realistic here. I don't want to be the guy that stops you from pursuing you dreams. You're always going to wonder what school is going to be like in New York and you can't just stay with me and except a marriage and kids because it's not going to happen, you'll just end up hurt and disappointed. You and I also both know that we can't make a relationship work long distance."_

_Adrian just stared with her arms folded "So do you really mean any of that stuff you said about wanting to me marry in the future? "_

_Ricky looked to the ground ashamed at himself, that he had do this but it was the only way to get Adrian to break up with him ;"I said that stuff because I knew you would be more willing to have sex with me"_

_Adrian nodded her and pressed her lips together and realised it was done, she was done trying make him change his mind because she was tired of doing that. _

"_Well, I guess that's it then, I guess you can go screw whatever girl you want now, not that it hasn't stopped you before. Goodbye Ricky" Adrian said coldly. Ricky, just looked at her eyes and he could see she was in pain but she was hiding it just like he was. He could read her like a book, but they were too much the same and that's what made them love so hard and hurt each other so much. _

"_Goodbye Adrian" Ricky said softly as he walked out. _

The wedding rehearsal was going to at a restaurant by a lake side. Amy and her mother were busy getting everything ready for the night. They decorated each of the guests' tables with white flowers and gold candles. They also had little chocolates wrapped in gold on the tables for each guest. The décor was simple and elegant just the way Amy wanted it. The food was served buffet style, and there was a bar.

Amy wore a beautiful sliver sheer layered chiffon sleeveless chiffon cocktail dress and her hair was loose curled. It was seven o' clock and now the guests were arriving and Amy and Ben were greeting them at the door. First all the parents enter; Leo, Betty, George and Kathleen with John, Anne, Nora, Ashley ,Margaret , Shakur, Cindy and Ruben. Ricky later walked in with his date Clementine, Jack and Madison, Lauren and Frank, Adrian and Omar and Grace and finally Alice and Henry. The guests all took their seats, and chatted with each other. Adrian and Ricky avoided each other like a plague, they both just said hi to each other and carried on with their partners. They both would look at each other, from the corner of their eyes but then looked back down and carry on laughing and joking.

As Ben and Amy went to sit down, a perky red hair came in, she was bouncing up and down shouting out Ben's name like some fan girl. Amy narrowed her eye brows and looked at Ben when she saw her. Ben looked nervous but went over to greet Dylan anyway. Dylan's family were on Leo's clients, they always called up Leo for catering of meats to their events, and Ben had met her when he was helping at one of their events.

"Dylan, I'm so happy you could make it" Ben said.

" Aww, I wouldn't miss it Ben thanks for inviting, I'm sorry about the other day, I was just having a really rough time" Dylan said as stroked Ben's arm and he shifted uncomfortably away from her. Amy just stood there looking at her, with her arms folded and pursed lips, Ben looked up at Amy and immediately knew she was annoyed with him. Ben motioned Dylan towards Amy, so they could be introduced.

" Hi you must be Amy Ben's fiancé it's lovely to meet you, Ben told me so much about you and your son. You're so lucky to find a guy like Ben he's such a nice guy" Dylan said, as she turned to look at Ben and rubbed his arm again. Amy just glared at Ben, and then back at Dylan who was increasingly getting on her nerves. Ben ushered her to sit on the table with Adrian, Omar Grace and Adrian's parents. Adrian had noticed the way Dylan looked at Ben, she was quite familiar with that smile Dylan displayed when she saw ben. Adrian immediately shot a snide glare towards Dylan, warning her to watch it.

"Well it's great to meet you to Dylan, please come take a seat." Ricky looked up and dropped his fork when he saw Dylan, "Oh God" he muttered under his breath. Ashley sat across the table from Ricky and smirked at him, knowing all too well that Dylan had one of Ricky's regretful hook-ups in college. Ricky had been with Dylan the one time, little did he know though that she was a clinger. She would call him all the time and ask him what he was doing, and show up at his classes. Ricky had dodged her calls, but one day he had finally had enough and he picked up the phone and yelled at her. She began to cry and explained that it was her first time having sex, she had lied to him about it being a casual thing, and she really liked him. He felt really guilty for what he did and finally decided to make a real change for himself, in order to stop feeling so miserable and hurting others. Clementine was the first woman he had seriously dated since Adrian. She was beautiful, funny, smart and caring. He'd been dating her for a few months now and had not slept with her yet and the temptation to sleep with another woman was difficult to resist at times. Dr. Fields had said that the reason why he pulled away from having commitments with women is because he didn't trust himself to not mess things up, he said that committing to being a part of John's life was easy because that was a child who couldn't hurt him. It was true; he didn't have the belief in himself to fully stop cheating on a woman that he was dating. He liked being with Clementine though because she easy going and wasn't talking about getting serious or anything quite yet.

Clementine noticed Ricky's discomfort "Is everything okay? You seem a little agitated"

"Oh its fine, it's just my past creeping up on me" Ricky said, giving Clementine an assuring smile.

"Oh is it your ex-girlfriend being here that's bothering you." Clementine asked worryingly.

"No this doesn't have to do with Adrian; it's that red head, we sort of know each other". Clementine nodded and went back to eating her food; she knew Ricky's reputation from what other girls at college told her but she decided to give him a chance because she remembered him as a sweet kid from their foster home, and she could see he was a nice guy trying to figure things out.

On other side of the room Ben and Amy are sitting with their parents on the table. Ben puts his arms around Amy's shoulder and she shrugs him off and he looks confused.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing" Amy said abruptly without looking at Ben. Ben sighed and tilted his head back and sighed, he knew that something had upset Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about inviting Dylan, but I felt really bad about her at the function I worked at, she's moved here recently, she doesn't have many friends here and some guy just broke her heart. She wants to be around good people and well I felt bad for her." Ben said sympathetically.

"Yeah and then you just had to go and feel sorry for her. Ben I think she's full of crap she was just standing right in front of me and started flirting you!" Amy exclaimed.

Ben just laughed at Amy, and kissed her forehead "Are you actually jealous of her?" Amy just gave him a cold glare, and scoffed at him. She then put her fork down and turned to look at him.

"Ben I'm not jealous I just don't like that some woman I don't know is flirting with you at our rehearsal it's rude." Amy said softly. Ben realised that maybe Amy did have a point, Dylan was being a little too touchy feely and it wasn't appropriate.

"Okay I get your point but we can just ignore her for the rest night, it's seems like she's mixing and mingling" Ben said as he turned to look over his shoulder at everyone else. Amy smiled and went back to eating her food, underneath the table she held hands with Ben reassuring him that she wasn't angry, and he smiled.

At the bar, Ricky is standing there ordering two drinks and Adrian comes from behind, he doesn't see her and almost bumps into her. He looks up at her, and says "Sorry"

She smiles and says "Oh no don't be, it's been a long time, how are you?"

"I've been good, and you? I heard you got into law school and that's great Adrian"

"I've been good too and thanks I'm really happy"

Ricky smiled and said "Well that's great Adrian, I'm proud of you"

"Yeah and I mean you've graduated from business, what are you doing with that?"

Ricky chuckled at Adrian's abrupt nature "Well, I'm working my way in the butcher shop; you know managing the place, since Bunny's retiring"

"Wow Bunny, I thought she'd work until she stopped walking"

Ricky shrugged and laughed "Yeah well I guess she just got tired of working for the sausage king"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is with her Mercedes"

"Haha yeah, too money much does suck" Ricky saw Clementine staring at him when he was talking to Adrian, he shifted his gaze away from Adrian "I gotta head back, but it was nice talking to you Adrian". Adrian just stared at him, and then pulled out of her gaze "Yeah bye Ricky, it was good catching up and I'll see you later I guess". Adrian turned away, looking saddened as she walked back to Omar with their drinks.

"What took so long babe?" Omar asked, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Those damn bartenders got the wrong order for I said I wanted a gin a tonic, not tonic water"

"That's alright babe, do you want come spend the night over at my place?" Omar asked. She smiled softly at him, and shook her "No not tonight I think I just wanna go home I'm exhausted". She looked over her shoulder and saw Ricky laughing and talking with Clementine. It was hard letting him go, even though she was with Omar who was a great guy. Later that night when Ricky got home, he worked on the time schedule for the employees and then opened his drawer to get ink for a printer. He rifled through his drawer in order to find the ink but he stumbled across some old photos. He smiled as he saw old photos John on his first birthday, at kindergarten and his first day of school and amongst the bunch there was a photo of he and Adrian at prom, and he just stared at it for a while before putting it away. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and closed his drawer and went to bed feeling more exhausted than he thought he was. _Everything that happened what for the best _he thought before going to sleep.

Grace went to bed that night after staying up and playing cards with Tom feeling more alone than ever. She saw everyone at the rehearsal all happy and loved up and she couldn't help but feel jealous. She knew that choosing to study medicine would take some toll on her love life, but at least she had good friends and her family. It was also nice knowing that she and Jason would be going to the wedding together, but Grace didn't want to think too much about it maybe he didn't feel the same way.

Madison and Lauren took Amy out for her last night as a single woman. They were both Amy's bridesmaids, and Ashley was invited but declined opting to hang out with Griffin instead. The three girls just went to one of the main clubs and danced the night away. Amy smiled at each one of her friends, thinking about how even though she and her friends grew away separately they didn't grow apart.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The love Story**_

Grace Bowman, sat at her dressing room table applying the final touches to her makeup. She carefully applied, her red lipstick and took a second look at herself. She sighed when she heard her phone vibrating and looked down at her phone narrowing her eye brows. She had five unread text messages, and they weren't the spam text messages you could just avoid.

_**To: Grace **_

_**From: Sasha**_

_**I know you're avoiding me Grace, and don't give that bullshit about you studying. We need talk at some point, you can't hid from this anymore.**_

Grace scoffed and put her phone down on the dressing table, and sighed putting her on her chin. If only you could erase the past she thought. It was first time she withheld a secret from Adrian, she was too embarrassed to say what she had done to Adrian her best friend. She hadn't been completely about all the studying that was done in college. It was all Sasha's fault really, this confusion that was going on inside of Grace's head but not it really wasn't because Grace had taken as much pleasure in their little relationship or whatever you would call it. They had laughed, cried, shared their deepest darkest secrets and everything. It was supposed to be one kiss for experimentation not this . It was all fun at first the sleepovers, the phone calls and the parties it wasn't supposed to be real. Sasha wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. After Grace heard about her father's affair, being a Christian suddenly didn't matter anymore because her father turned out to be a major phony. But Grace knew she had taken things too far, and now she had dug herself in a deep hole that she couldn't get out of.

The Latina was an intensified version of Adrian; Sasha was sexier , darker and bitchier. At first Grace had thought she enjoyed Sasha's company so much because she reminded her so much of her best friend, but no Sasha wasn't Adrian she was something else a drug that Grace needed to stay away from.

" I know I've gone away from everything that valued in college, but I liked it, and I know it was wrong; Lord please help me be the person I once was again. I don't want to be confused about guys or girls I just want it all to go away" Grace whispered, fighting back the tears.

The knocking of the door, awakening her from her little pity party. Grace's smiled mirror Jason's as she opened the door. He was handsome, a gentleman and kind the perfect guy really.

" These are for you" Jason said as he gave Grace a bouquet of roses.

" Thank you Jason, they're beautiful" Grace said. They then locked arms and walked out the house together.

Leo's house was all set up for the wedding which was going to be held in his backyard. Everything was beautifully decorated; there are white, pink and purple streamers draped all around the yard, decorating the white fence that surrounds it. Over on the right side of the yard is bridal arch which is draped with flowers all around it. On the far left side of the yard there are tables, with a long table in the middle that contains all the food in sliver containers. There are servers who are getting the eating area ready and they are wearing black and white tuxedos. Betty and Leo are standing outside proudly looking at the beautiful set up. Betty is wearing a knee length pink cocktail dress and Leo is dressed in a tuxedo.

" Isn't this wonderful, doesn't it take you back honey?" Betty asked, as she wrapped her arm around Leo's shoulder and he chuckled.

" Yeah it does Betty, I can't believe my son is getting married. I have to blink sometimes and remember that he and Amy aren't kids anymore. "

" Well you should be proud Leo, Ben's grown up to be a good man because of you" Betty said.

" Thanks Betty, but I can't take all the credit, he's proven he can do a lot more than I gave him credit for. I think being part of Amy and John's life has made as happy as he was when his mother was alive." Leo said.

" Oh Leo I know you miss her and that's okay, you know what though I bet she's looking down at you and Ben from heaven or whatever and is proud of you for raising such a kind young man." Betty said, and Leo smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

Amy came out of her dressing room in her wedding dress. Anne's jaw dropped as she saw how stunning her daughter looked. The dress was very elegant and the white silk swept perfectly down her body. The neckline was not open and lined with lace. Her hair was done up and she wore a small white veil over her hair, which was from Mimsy. She resembled a modern day princess. Even when Ashley came into the room and stopped her tracks.

Anne started to tear up when she saw her daughter .Amy walked over to her mother and extended her arms out, to comfort her "Mom" she said.

" Oh Amy, you just look so stunning, and seeing you wear Mimsy's veil ,it's all just so overwhelming" said Anne. Curiosity washed over Amy's face, when she saw her mother facial expression change.

" What's wrong mom, is everything okay with Mimsy? Is she going to be able to make it today?" Amy asked hesitantly.

" We didn't really want to tell you because it's your special day and everything, but Mimsy had a stroke last night" Anne said, while wiping away her tears.

" Oh no poor Mimsy, is she going to be okay? I feel so terrible, I wish we could postpone or something" Amy said as she sat down.

" No Amy nothing's changed in her condition, we can see her tomorrow. Mimsy wouldn't us stop celebrating, her whole life was a party." Amy chuckled at her mom's remark and hugged her.

" So where's the snob and the redhead" Ashley asked as she walked closer to Amy. Amy rolled her eyes at Ashley's remark.

" Madison and Lauren are in the other bathroom getting ready, they should be done soon" Ashley nodded and sat next to her sister. They sat there for a few moments silently, just waiting for Madison and Lauren to come in.

" Thanks for doing this Ashley, for being my maid of honour I know that's not your thing and you did it anyway." Amy said, looking towards her sister.

" Well it's not that bad I guess, the dresses aren't like the horrible ones Madison and Lauren wore at your other wedding. Their also not too colourful, I think this violet was a good choice" Ashley said.

" But why did you ask me to do it, to be your maid of honour? We don't exactly get along"

" Ashley, even we don't along 99.9% of the time, you were still there for me when I was pregnant and that means something, it means a lot actually. "Amy said, as a few tears rolled down her face. " I can't believe I'm crying, I'm going to ruin my makeup" Ashley went over and grabbed a box of tissues " Your ridiculous you know that, you're making me all gooey now" Ashley scoffed. Amy just chuckled and grabbed a few tissues.

" Knock Knock, is appropriate for me to come in" George yelled in from the outside. He opened the door slowly and smiled from ear to ear " Did I just walk in on you two having a sisterly moment? The two girls smiled and rolled their eyes at their father.

" Hi dad" Amy said, and reached out her arms to give him a hug. They pulled away from each other for a brief moment. " Ames, you look beautiful I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today" George said, holding back the tears.

" Dad, I'm not a little a girl, I haven't been that for a long time I have a son" she said and chuckled.

" I know sweetie, but you'll always be my little girl, and even I'm not ready to give you away, I can't think of a better man to give you away to. Ben really loves you. And he's a lucky guy, you know that don't you."

" And I'm lucky girl to be marrying him dad."

As they made their way out the room, Ashley stopped Amy for a bit and whispered to her " Dad, and wife number 1 were making out just before, just warning you they've all over in public places so don't be shocked." Amy made a disgusted look on her face.

" Geez , it's bad enough they do it at their house when I come with John, it's gross they can't keep their hands off each other. Whatever though, I'm going to let anything ruin today. I wonder how dad get's all these women." Amy said.

" Yeah who would've thought that middle aged balding men were such studs" Ashley said sarcastically. Amy wacked her sister's shoulder and laughed at her remark.

Ben was getting ready in his room, and he took a step back looking at himself and smiled. He had to admit that he'd come a long way since the nerdy, awkward and shy fifteen year old boy he was. Even though he was less naive about life, he was still a romantic at heart. When he first met Amy, he had to admit that a first that she was just going to a sexual conquest because he couldn't get Grace Bowman, but after that first date he knew she was the one. Even though there were some bumps along road, both being confused about their feelings for each other and his jealously over Ricky; but nevertheless they found their way back to each other. His love for Amy was constant and nothing would ever change that. Today he couldn't be happier to legally get married to Amy.

Ben is standing at the altar, underneath the bridal arch with Reverend Stone who is performing the ceremony and his father is standing beside him as the best man. John is also standing next to them, as he is the ring bearer. Madison, Lauren and Ashley walk down the aisle. There are rows with guests sitting down, Anne, Kathleen and Betty are in the front . In the rows behind them; Grace, Jason, Jack and Frank are sitting together along with Ricky, Clementine, Adrian and Omar. The other friends and family members are on the right hand side.

Adele's to make you feel my love, starts playing as Amy and George walk down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, Ben looks up in amazement when he's see Amy, he's smile as his bride makes her way up to the aisle. George turns to his daughter as they reach the front of isle, and gives Amy a kiss on the cheek and she smiles. He gives her hand to Ben and takes a seat. As Amy takes Ben hand , the ceremony begins.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered to celebrate the sanctimonious union of marriage between Amy Nicole Juergens and Benjamin Salvatore Boykewich" Reverend Stone announced. John comes over carefully with the rings and gives them to Reverend stone.

" Benjamin Boykewich , do you take Amy Juergens to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part"

" I Benjamin Boykewich, take you, Amy Juergens, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Amy Juergens , do you take Benjamin Boykewich to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part"

" I Amy Juergens, take you, Benjamin Boykewich , for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

" I know pronounce, you as husband and wife, and you make kiss the bride" Reverend Stone announces. Ben and Amy are smiling at each from ear to ear, just like they did after their first date at the school gym. Ben put's his hand on Amy's hips and pulls her closer to him. Amy puts her hands on Ben's and they kiss passionately for the first time as husband and wife, _legally. _As Ben pulls away from Amy's mouth he whispers I love you. Everybody is up and clapping for the newlywed couple. They walk hand in hand as husband and wife, with John, Madison, Lauren, Ashley and Leo following behind them, down the aisle.

A/N: I'm going to end it there and the next chapter will revolve around the wedding reception with more characters!


	8. Chapter 8

A little party never killed nobody

A/N: I really enjoyed writing the wedding chapter. One of my favourite episodes was Ben and Amy's wedding I just found it so adorably cheesy and I loved it! Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. Happy Easter to all of you!

Sasha Lopes drove through the streets of Valley Glen, trying to find this _Boykewich Mansion. _ Little to Grace is knowledge; Sasha had actually booked a flight to California. She had it all planned out, she was going to show up at this wedding and pretend to be the wedding singer or long distance, whatever. No she wasn't stalking Grace it's just she hated the way they left things, with Grace running off to this Jason and leaving Sasha out in the cold. No to mention Grace had some of Sasha's things and was refusing to talk to her because they needed space. It didn't go so well with Sasha because she didn't like this Jason character at all, she saw him as a dud. Sasha had been with many men and she hadn't really cared about them at all. She was a mega bitch a lot of the time and could tear people down quite easily. But with Grace she had finally meant her person, someone she was attracted to and could love. Grace was scared though, and so was she because being a potentially gay Latina was frowned upon a lot and she cared a lot about what people thought, much like Grace. Her GPS went off as she drove your_ destination is on_ your _right._

Sasha smiled as she got out of the car and turned off her GPS. When she arrived at the door, someone in a tuxedo greeted her. He looked at her a little curiously and was slightly irritated.

" Your late, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago" Mike exclaimed.

" Excuse me?" Sasha exclaimed, feeling slightly offended with the way the man talked to her.

" Well you're the wedding singer, aren't you?" Mike said sounding a little irritated. Sasha smiled; luckily she had been in the glee club throughout high school and was a former cheerleader. She only went into NYU because she got a cheerleading scholarship.

" Why yes I am, and I'm so sorry I'm late I just had another gig earlier" Sasha said as she shook Mike's hand and he ushered her into the party.

The back yard was all beautifully decorated, with balloons, streamers, a few ice sculptures and there was a stage with a band playing music. Grace and Jason stood with their glasses of champagne admiring the décor.

" That was a beautiful wedding, I can't believe Ben and Amy are actually married, it's insane how time flies. I don't think I'll be ready to make it down the isle for a long time " Jason said jokingly.

" It was, wasn't it, I'm so happy for the two of them, but omgosh no neither am I mean can you imagine being married and trying to get through med school and everything is just way too much pressure." Grace agreed.

" Yeah I'm happy you're going to med school in NYU, you're going to love it the professors there are great. One of the professors who teaches you guys neurology in the first year is one of the top leading researchers in Alzheimer's disease and the amazing thing is this guy grew up in a farm out in the middle of nowhere, and was the first to go to college and now look at him he's making ground breaking research about medicine. He's so passionate about what he does and he's a brilliant professor, you're going to love him. But just watch out for the cardiologist, he's a bit of an ass, he'll make everything sound so much less complicated than it actually is but once you get into the exam he'll trip you out with the way he asks the mcqs. So you when have him as a professor, feel free to ask me for any past exams and what not." Jason said. Grace smiled; she could see in his eyes how passionate he was about his studies and future.

" Wow, I can't till I find a field of medicine that I'm so passionate about, and I'll keep in mind what you said about cardiology. I was surprised I even got in actually. " Grace remarked. Jason squinted his eyes looking a little perplexed, he'd never pegged Grace one for struggling academically.

" What do you mean? You were valedictorian in your in high school and class president. I thought you'd be the last person to struggle." Grace looked down at her glass, feeling kind of embarrassed about what she's going to say next.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

Grace gasped as soon as she heard those words being sung, she recognized that electric, raspy voice immediately " Oh shit!" Grace exclaimed. Jason was even more confused now and just laughed a little.

" What is it, Grace? Did I offend you? " Jason asked. Grace remained stayed frozen for a little bit, and then shock her head saying no. She knew that she had to tell Jason what was going on.

" Look there is something I need to tell you and I don't know if you're going to like it or not but I have to tell you. " Jason nodded and followed Grace to go sit down at the table, where she saw Adrian and Omar sitting.

Sasha had caught, Grace looking at her and she smiled, it looked like everyone else was having a good time. She had already put a few to the names that Grace mentioned when she talked about her high school experience. She spotted Grace's ex-boyfriend Jack first, his build totally gave away the fact that he was a high school football player and his red head girl friend who looked annoyed at him for some reason, but then she figured out why; the idiot couldn't keep his eyes of Grace. She had said that this Jack was annoying because he wanted Grace to be his girlfriend but at the same time all he wanted to do was have sex with her. He was a typical bonehead jock from what Sasha understood. As Sasha was moving onto the next song, she noticed some blondish-brown haired girl trying to her pull her boyfriend onto the dance floor and him refusing to. She wanted to see the Grant high resident bad boy Grace had talked about apparently he dated her best friend on and off for years, knocked up a band geek and still had the time to sleep around with other girls. She wanted to know what was so special about this Ricky that he could charm so many girls into sleeping with him, he must be a major stud or the only good looking guy in town. It still made her laugh that the school's resident bad boy had be in the band. She looked over at the guys in the band, and cued that she was going to take a break. In that moment the red head Jack was with approached her.

"Um Hi, I don't know if Amy or Ben told you, I was actually supposed to be singing at the wedding" Madison said and folded her arms.

" Well no one is stopping you now hon, the floor is yours. Also I was just told be a wedding singer, so I'm just showing up and doing my job I didn't know anything about Ben and Amy." Sasha said

" Oh well I thought they would've told me, that's all but it's okay. Wait though if you're the wedding singer, then who is that girl?" Madison asked while pointing her finger to a brunette girl who looked very confused and was holding a mike in the distance. Sasha looked over at her realizing it was the actual wedding singer.

" Oh that's Macy, she's always getting things messed up like showing up at the wrong trying to steal my gigs it's quite sad actually. But the poor girl can't stay straight." Sasha said.

" Oh does she do drugs?" Madison asked. Sasha just nodded, and just put her finger on her lips, signaling Madison to keep quite about it. The confused wedding singer was kicked out, because Leo's guys assumed she was a wedding crasher.

Grace sat down at the table sculling down her champagne, to avoid talking in case she would blurt her big secret out to Jason. She only told Jason the half-truth about cheating on her mom and everything so it made her depressed, so then she thought that she couldn't do medicine, and he bought it. Adrian looked over a Grace curiously; she noticed that she was knocking back the champagne quite quickly.

" Grace, woah are you okay? You look like you're going to past out and I really think you should take it easy with the champagne." Adrian said.

" I can handle my alcohol just fine Adrian. " Grace shot back. Omar noticed Adrian was about to something, so in order to ease the tension he decided to change the subject. " So that wedding singer was really talented wasn't she, I'm surprised she's doing gigs like this is and isn't out trying to get a record deal"

" Yeah she was amazing, you'd think we would've seen or heard of her in a small place like Valley Glen." Adrian remarked.

" Maybe she wants to remain low key, or maybe it's because she sings at places we don't know. We've been living in New York for the past few years, and when we come back here we mostly just go to the same places." Everybody nodded in agreement with Grace.

" I don't know she looks familiar to me, like I've seen her in New York but then again there are a lot of girls that look like that in New York. Oh what I maybe wrong though because it looks like she is approaching us."

"Grace started to freak out a little and began tapping her foot, she then grabbed Jason by the hand and asked him to dance.

Grace wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and her wrapped his arms around her waist, and they both swayed to _Michael Bubble's Come fly with me _by Madison. Sasha changed her direction, and went back to the dance floor to follow Grace. Grace noticed her at the bar and told Jason she was going to getting them some drinks at the bar. As she walked over to the bar she approached Sasha and stood next to her.

" What are you doing here?" Grace whispered

" I'm the wedding singer" Sasha said nonchantly. Grace just rolled her eyes at her.

" Sasha, I'm here with my friends and family and I don't want you to cause a scene, okay this is a wedding and the two people that got married have been through a lot together, and I don't want to start any drama."

" Oh I'm not doing anything, I made the party better did you not see how much everyone enjoyed my singing. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, I wouldn't call that making a scene." Grace huffed in frustration, and Jason noticed she was talking to Sasha; he narrowed his eyes curious to see what was going on.

" Look Sasha we'll talk later I have to get back to Jason now. I'm so confused about everything right now and you were the one who didn't want to talk about our relationship or whatever it was. We took a break from seeing each other, and I really did miss you but I met Jason and I really like him" Grace said. A look of irritation flashed across Sasha's eyes.

" So what are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now? I was just as confused, this isn't easy for me to deal with too, you know I care a lot about what my family thinks of me especially my aubeila." Sasha whispered. Grace felt empathy towards her since her family had no idea about any of her actions.

" No we are not, we're just getting to know each other and I care about him Sasha. Look I'm sorry we should've never gotten involved together, it was wrong we shouldn't have we even kissed. " Grace said. Sasha felt the tears foaming up in her eyes; she restrained herself from crying and folded her arms.

" So that's it then I was just a college experiment for you? And now you're ditching me for some guy? Oh wait no, not just some guy but a future doctor, and now I'm not good enough for you. Well you know what Grace I don't need you and your hypocritical bullshit either." Sasha exclaimed, at this point a few people turned around to see what was going on, and Jason had walked over.

" What's going on here?" Jason asked.

" N-o-thing I was just telling Sasha how great she was and we just got to chatting and everything," Grace said hesitantly. Sasha gave him a smug look and folded her arms, Jason looked even more confused than.

"Yeah and you know what else your girlfriend and I have hooked up." Sasha deadpanned. Jason's mouth dropped and Sasha walked away with that smug look on her face. Grace just froze and handed Jason his drink, faking a smile. They were both however startled by Leo hitting using a fork to hit the glass in order to grab everyone's attention.

" Everyone, please take at the dining tables, we will be having dinner now and I will be doing my best man's speech." Leo yelled through the microphone. Jason walked a step faster than Grace, and she tried to pull him back " wait, Jason" but he shrugged her off " not now Grace we'll talk about all this later".

At main dining table Ben and Amy were sitting next to each other with Leo and Betty, George and Kathleen and Anne with Eugene. Ben whispered into Amy's ear " I hope my dad doesn't embarrass me too much" and Amy chuckled at Ben.

" Ben it's your dad, of course he's going to embarrass you" Amy remarked.

"Gee thanks for making me feel better, I know he does but not front of all these people."

" Ben everyone knows you passed out when I gave birth."

" Yeah, well I don't want them all to remember it again. "

" Well I don't care what they think, because I thought it was sweet" Amy said, and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, no longer caring what others thought.

Leo tapped his glass, motioning him to speak " We're gathered here today, to celebrate the union of these two high school sweet hearts with a unique story. When Ben went on his first date with Amy, he wouldn't shut up about her he kept going on about Amy and it was nice to see that someone made him so happy after his mother died. They fell in love and Amy, under unique circumstances and they went through so much together, they of course like every couple had their challenges but having difficulties in life is what tests true love. And I can tell you that these have always had a complicated relationship, some would say it was impossible for these two ever work out, but look at them they are married. I believe in love and that it conquers everything when I look at these two. When my son dated other girls he didn't really let go of his first love, he always went back to Amy and that's how I knew he loved her and the fact that he stayed with her throughout her entire pregnancy proved to me that my son though a hopeless was in love. Amy, you and John have brought so much drama, joy, chaos and love into Ben's life and I couldn't be for him happier. Now lets raise our glasses and toast the newly wed couple." Leo said, and one single tear dropped from the side of his eye. At this point Anne and Amy were shedding a few tears too. Ben then got up and hugged his father tightly and Leo gave Amy a kiss on the cheek too, she mouthed "thank you" to him.

" And I'm happy to have Amy as my daughter in law, it's nice having another girlkweich in the family! " Betty announced and hugged Amy. She laughed with Betty and smiled at her child like innocence. Betty

Everyone got up and clapped for the happy couple. They then all went up table by table to get food from the buffet as dinner was being served. Adrian, Omar, Ricky and Clementine all went together. Jason decided to go sit with his sister and her friends.

Grace sat at the table waiting for them; she had gotten her food earlier. She sat down, and started eating when they all arrived.

" Where's Jason?" Adrian asked.

" He wanted to sit with his sister, and see Jack their friends." Grace said.

" Really? He's friends with Jack, I thought he didn't like him because he went out with you and then when after Madison." Adrian said.

" Yeah well its all bridge under the water I guess, whatever," Grace said, taking another big gulp of her drink. Adrian looked at her at little worryingly, but carried on eating. Ricky noticed the look on Adrian's face too but chose not to press her on what was going on. He saw all night that Grace had a drink in her hand.

Jason and Frank were both laughing at Lauren, who was pouting.

" I can't believe you broke up with me because you didn't want me to meet your parents, that has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard" Frank said, while laughing.

" Yeah well you didn't exactly put up a fight either, you just went along with it." Lauren remarked.

" Yeah well I was a teenage boy who got his ego bruised and I didn't want to look like a loser who went after a girl that wasn't interested in him, but luckily I got over myself and tried it again in college." Frank said.

" I'm sorry it was silly that I didn't want you to meet my parents, my dad he can just be so embarrassing and overbearing sometimes and my mom is super opinionated about everything. I just didn't want your family to get the wrong idea."

Frank laughed and kissed his girlfriend's temple "Lauren everyone's family is screwed up but I'm glad I met your parents, because I do want to marry you some day" Lauren was shocked, happy, confused and nervous when he said that.

" Really, you want to marry me?" Lauren asked

" Well not right away of course, I want to finish my pilot training and for you to finish college get a job and then we can get married. " Lauren smiled at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

Adrian and Omar were dancing, together. Omar had so stressed out about coming home because his dad was recently diagnosed with lung cancer. His father had been a heavy smoker for many years and Omar was very close to his father, who had inspired him to become a lawyer. Adrian was starting to feel helpless because she didn't know how to console Omar, even though she had gone through the same thing with Antonio. Omar didn't want to talk about it; he tried to control everything around to avoid dealing with his father's diagnosis and his deteriorating state. She leaned into his chest hoping to give him some comfort.

" Omar we don't have to stay, you know we can leave"

" No Adrian, you wanted to see your friends and have a good time, I'm sorry that I've had so much on my mind."

" Omar, you know you can talk to me you don't have to keep everything inside." Omar let go of Adrian at that minute; he knew she was right he wasn't enjoying himself because all he could think about was his family.

" I'm sorry, I know I've been distant but I think I should leave on my own. I wish I could stay here with you, but I really want to see my dad before the visiting hours are over. I don't think I should be here"

" Okay if you need to be alone then go and say hi to your mom for me." Adrian said.

" I will, I love you Adrian and I'm sorry"

Amy had her wrapped arms around Ben's neck and swayed together to Madison's rendition of Fly me to the moon. Ben had a very special gift for Amy, which he'd spent months trying to find.

" Let's go upstairs." Ben whispered into her ear. Amy had a confused look on her face and giggled a little.

"Ben it's our wedding, we can't just leave" Amy said. Ben shrugged his shoulders not really caring about the guests at that particular moment.

" Oh Come on, nobody will notice there's so many people here, please I want to show you something and we've done all the hellos and how are yous. I wanted to give it to you earlier on your birthday but I couldn't find it and so I thought I'd wait till our wedding."

" I thought the wedding was a big enough gift for my birthday, and for a lifetime"

" The wedding was for both of us, but I wanted something for you, so please just come with me." Amy didn't bother to put up a fight and the two snuck away as best as they could to Ben's bedroom. When they approached the room, Amy stopped and saw a large case behind's cupboard and it had a red ribbon wrapped around it. When she opened it her jaw dropped, and she was left speechless, it was a French horn. He knew that she had sold it because she needed the money at the time to pay for John's school supplies and had given up on playing it because she didn't have the time. He knew that Amy had loved it though, even if she said that it didn't matter it was part of her identity.

"Ben this is perfect you really shouldn't have though, I mean I haven't played the French horn in a couple of years I probably won't be any good."

" I'm sure you'll get back into it quickly, I mean you played it for so many years and you love music. You can still play it and teach John"

" This is amazing Ben, thank you but I don't know about John playing the French horn he seems more interested in playing those transformers that my dad got him he's such a boy. I tried to get him to start taking musical lessons but he wasn't really that interested at the time."

"Mmm it will be nice to have a girl won't it" Ben said.

" Yeah it will be, I remember we always wanted John to be a girl, we used talk about calling her Sarah." Amy said

" We should go back downstairs" Ben said. He took hold of Amy's hand, but she didn't move. He was a little confused and walked back to Amy.

" Or we could have a few more minutes to ourselves" Amy whispered, while pulling him closer to her by tugging on his tie. He tried to move her hands away from his chest but she was being rather persistent and even though he had his sensible side telling him they should go back downstairs and be with the guests, but there was the other side of him telling him to enjoy the moment with his wife and not worry about everyone else. She pulled him down to the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, Ben was now completely consumed by her until he heard a familiar voice " Benjamin! Where are you?" Ben's eyes widened as he heard his father coming up stairs. He hurriedly buttoned up his shirt; Amy helped put his tie back on before Leo would catch them. Leo made up the stairs and saw Ben and Amy in the room and shook his head " You two couldn't keep it together until the honeymoon". Ben was flushed from embarrassment, Amy though embarrassed tried to stop herself from giggling at the expression on Ben's face, by covering her mouth.

" Um Mr. Boykewich Ben we should've told someone we were coming up here but Ben was just showing me this gift he brought me." Amy said.

" Sweetheart, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Leo? "

" Sorry Leo, we'll come downstairs."

" Hurry down, will you, you don't want people to think you're not having a good time do you." Leo said. Amy and Ben both nodded and followed Leo's orders.

Once Amy and Ben got themselves down stairs, and got back to the party. They noticed there parents were sitting down together around the table.

" Amy, where have you been, and what happened to your veil" Anne said.

" I decided to take it off, it was starting to bother me" Amy said, her mother not quite buying her excuse.

" Ben, Amy me, Leo, Betty and Anne have something special for you, Leo will you do the honors" George said. Leo handed the newly wed couple an envelope, both Amy and Ben looked at each other suspiciously, trying to figure out what was inside. Amy's smile widened when she pulled out what was in the envelope. She was shocked to the say the least.

" It's tickets to Venice! Omg this is so exciting, I can't believe you got this. It's too much we weren't planning on doing big really. Thank you so much." Amy said looking over at Ben who was smiling and not looking surprised.

" Wait! You were in on this too" Amy exclaimed. He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

" Every couple deserves a honeymoon somewhere special, I know you said you wanted to do something small but I chose not to believe you." Ben said jokingly.

" There's also some cash in the envelope, that you can save for a rainy day. It's just a little something to get your lives with." Leo said.

" Leo this is too much really, I'm so overwhelmed honestly thank you so much for everything you've been so generous." Amy said.

" Your welcome Amy" Leo said.

" We pitched in with the trip to Venice too," George said, pointed at Anne too. Amy thanked and hugged them both.

Amy and Ben were completely unaware of the drama going on throughout this wedding. Grace was avoiding Sasha and Jason was avoiding her. She sat on the table by herself, and Ricky came along to sit next to her.

" I hate parties," Ricky said.

" Yeah well I hate this one" Grace said. Ricky smirked at Grace's remark.

" What's made this one so unbearable? Do you still have feelings for Ben?" Ricky said mockingly. Grace rolled her eyes.

" No, I don't think he really liked me. I think he just went out with me to forget about Amy." Grace said.

" Yeah, I think that Ben only went out with girls to try and forget about her but he never could."

" Are you doing the same with your girlfriend?" Grace shot back.

" No I was the one that broke up with Adrian" Ricky said rather defensively.

" Uh huh, by the way, where is Clementine?"

" She's with John, she wanted to take him to the bouncy castle, to get to know him better." Ricky said.

" That's nice, she seems like a keeper" Grace said. Ricky looked at her a little irritated.

" We've only been together for a couple of months, we'll see how it goes," He said.

" But how did this conversation come back to me, I was asking about you. And since when were you heavy a drinker.

" I've just got some stuff going on back in New York. Also for your information note everyone who drinks is an alcoholic!" Grace exclaimed.

" I know that Grace, but you've been knocking back more than a few glasses of champagne the whole night by yourself." Grace snickered at him.

" No I haven't, Omar was drinking earlier and so was Jason. Also this is a wedding so have me arrested for taking full advantage of the alcohol supply." Grace said.

Ricky raised his hands up in surrender

" Okay Grace I get it, it's fine as long as you're not drinking for the wrong reasons. I just didn't expect to see you drinking that's all.' Ricky said.

" Well there are a lot of things that I've done, which you wouldn't expect from me."

" Like what?" Ricky asked in disbelief. He'd always seen Grace as angel, even when he found about her and Jack having sex. Even though he didn't understand her, he had respected her and saw her as someone who didn't do that much out of line.

" Like her" Grace pointed with her glass of champagne towards the slim black haired Latina who was singing with Madison on stage. Ricky looked backwards and forwards at her and Grace he wasn't sure if he should be amused or not. All he could say is that he was shocked. He didn't know what to say really, he couldn't find the write words to come out of his mouth. He honestly had never been the type that cared about sexual orientation, it was surprising Grace would ever explore. He never thought that would happen in a million.

" S-o uhh, you knew her this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Ricky said.

" Yup she came here, because we broke things off and now she doesn't like that. She also came to spill all the beans to Jason. I didn't say anything because I was too embarrassed, Adrian doesn't even know so please don't say anything to her."

" Look Grace I won't, but me and Adrian have done a lot of things that we are not proud of. So she is going to being the person that will least likely judge you. In fact none of us really have a right to judge to you." Ricky said.

" Thanks Ricky, I don't know everything has just been so messed up ever since I heard about my dad and his business in Africa." Ricky looked down and nodded remembering how he heard about Grace's father, someone who he would've never expected to do such a thing. But people weren't perfect and he knew that better than anyone.

" Well good luck with everything Grace and don't let your father's mistakes rule you. I know it's not my place to say that but it's true." he said as he saw Sasha approaching the table, with Adrian at the same time.

" Adrian do you wanna dance?" Ricky asked. Adrian looked at him a little confused but agreed to anyway. She wrapped her arms around Ricky's neck, and the two swayed to the music.

" So what was that about back there with Grace?" Adrian asked

"Nothing we were just talking, you know catching up." Ricky said, shrugging his shoulders. Adrian looked at him suspiciously.

" I know when you're lying, spill. Grace has been weird throughout this whole wedding reception. What's up with her? Don't tell me you don't know because I know that you do."

" It's not my place to say Adrian, she'll tell you when she's ready. I just think she really needs friends right now because she vulnerable. "

" Well she is my best friend Ricky, and I'm a little offended that she would tell you something about herself that she wouldn't tell me." Adrian said rather defensively.

" Well maybe she's feels as if you haven't been much of a best friend to her so she looked somewhere else' Ricky spat out.

" What! Is that what she said to you!"Adrian exclaimed. They weren't dancing anymore; Adrian had pulled away from Ricky.

" No it's just that if you were here best friend you would know what's up with her you Adrian'. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Ricky's mouth.

" You don't know anything about being a best friend, or a boyfriend for that matter. If you were a good boyfriend you would've never cheated on me, and you would've believed that we would've lasted whether we were living apart. You would've never given up onus!" Adrian said.

Ricky looked down, sighing and feeling defeated but he knew she was right. Everything she said was true.

" I know Adrian, but I needed to do it to let you go so that you could follow all your dreams in New York without any pressure. I'm sorry Adrian that I didn't fight for you. I'm sorry that I cheated on you when I told you that I love you." Ricky said softly.

" I know and I'm glad I went and I'm not actually mad at you anymore but it's just I've got a lot going on with Omar. His dad is sick and he wants me to move back here with them and I don't want to do that because my life is in New York now. Ricky let out a mirthless chuckle"its déjà vu for you isn't it" he said stepping closer towards her.

" Yeah I guess it is, " said Adrian. Ricky stared at her for a bit, stepping closer to her and tucked a piece of hair, " It's like my shrink says you always go one step forward and two steps back in life, well that's what my life is like." Ricky said, with his trademark smirk.

" And what is it that you're going back to?" Adrian asked, crossing her arms. He shrugged, and looked at her and she knew what he meant.

" Ricky " A familiar voice popped him out of his daze. He turned around only to see Clementine and his son staring at him and Adrian walking away. Grace and Sasha confronted each other. Grace and Jason finally talked, but it was all up in the air with Grace having no clue about what she was going to do next.

"_Sasha you shouldn't have come here, look at all the problems you've caused, this is why we needed space we are not good for each other."_

" _I know Grace and I'm sorry but I needed to get your attention you were avoiding me. I wanted to tell you myself that I do think I'm a lesbian. And I want to be with you. Look I'll give you the time and space you need but you know how I feel and I hope you choose me," Sasha said. She gave Grace a soft kiss on the cheek and walked away._

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_


	9. Chapter 9

The Aftermath

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I've taken so long to update! I'm finally done with school yay :D

Grace Bowman lay on her bead, with her arms folded across her chest. After the wedding she spent a couple of days to herself, just with Tom and her mom. It was nice to be back home and take her mind of things with her family. The dilemma with Sasha and Jason, encapsulated her mind. She even wrote down a pros and cons list about the two, but that just made her decision even harder.

She knew how Sasha felt, but the question Grace asked herself is was she ready to come out to her family, and friends here. Grace had already tarnished her reputation at Church, they all thought she was a hypocrite and they were right in a way, and if they found that she was possibly bi-sexual that would give them more of a reason to hate her. _Where was God in all this? _Grace thought. Then she thought about her family her mother, Tom, even George and her two step sisters Amy and Ashley how would they react.

But Grace had come to the conclusion that if she couldn't tell her best friend what was going on then, there was no way she could start anything with Sasha. She knew that she needed to tell Adrian everything; she needed some tell-like-it-is advice from her.

Adrian felt her phone vibrate; it jolted her out of her sleepiness. She also noticed that she had a lot of missed phone calls.

" Grace, is everything okay, why are you call so early?" Adrian Asked.

" Early? Ahh It's eleven o'clock Adrian. Wait did you have a late night with Omar?" Grace asked, smirking.

" Yeah you could say that" Adrian said, as she looked over shoulder at a shirtless Ricky smiling. Adrian she knew would have to deal with the consequences of sleeping with Ricky later but right now she didn't feel guilty.

" Who is it?" Ricky mouthed. Adrian ignored him.

" So I was thinking that we should you know have a girls do our nails, eat junk food and watch movies?" Grace asked.

" Yeah that's sounds perfect, I'll meet you later tonight?" Adrian asked.

Grace accepted, and went downstairs to make some breakfast, and afterwards meet with Jason for coffee because she felt bad for the mess she had dragged him into. He was so understanding and they both agreed that they should just be friends for now. He gave her a short kiss and said that there would be no hard feelings between them.

Back at Ricky's apartment, Adrian and Ricky lay in bed and made out for a little longer. Although Adrian enjoyed sex with Omar, however nothing was like being with Ricky. Adrian thought that by being with someone else would make her feelings for Ricky go away but at the same time she hated herself for hurting Omar.

" mmm Ricky, stop" Adrian groaned. He laughed, and stared at her for a bit the sun rays coming from the window made it look like she was glowing, she'd never looked so beautiful.

" Ricky, I shouldn't have stayed over last night," Adrian said.

" Yeah but you did, and the things that happened last night were for a reason. Look I was an idiot back in high school, I shouldn't have done what I did but it happened. I think I want us to try again for real this time, long distance, no cheating. Seriously, you're the only girl I always went back, and I just got scared of screwing up if you went to New York." Ricky said.

Adrian was surprised at Ricky's declaration, she felt the same way that she did when Ricky told her he didn't want her to sleep with other guys and a commitment, the first time her told he loved her. But he had let her down all those other times and now she was going to hurt Omar who up until now hadn't let her down.

" Do you really mean that Ricky? You seemed really dead set against long distance. And what about Clementine?" Adrian asked.

" Yes Adrian I do. Clementine and I weren't really exclusive anyway, we never were serious." Ricky said and then began kissing Adrian's neck. Adrian started giggling, and slapped his arm.

" Okay stop, we can stay in bed all day we have to get up " Ricky smirked and the two got up and had breakfast with each other. Adrian knew she'd have to deal with the aftermath of this all later but was the harm in enjoying moment now.

On the other side of town, Madison and Jack , Lauren and Frank were all together for breakfast at the new café, which had just opened up. They were waiting for their order to be taken.

" Hi are you all ready to take your orders" Clementine asked, looking at little saddened. The gang nodded and ordered what they wanted.

" She looked so upset, I wonder what that was about ." Lauren questioned.

" It's probably because she got into a fight with Ricky last night after he talked to Adrian." Madison.

" Madison, she's right here" Jack said.

" What's it not like she can hear us" Madison shrugged and continued eating her food. Jack and Frank, rolled their eyes not wanting to involve themselves.

" There's always some drama going on between Ricky and Adrian can those two just stop fooling around and admit that they love each other or not." Lauren said.

" I guess the high school drama did never really end. But I never could see Ricky settle down with anyone." Madison said.

" Me either, the guy has like five hearts, but at least he 's a good father for John. I'm glad Amy ended up with Ben." Lauren said.

" Me too, I'm so happy for them." Madison agreed. The conversation eventually drifted away from Ricky as Madison and Lauren began to chat away about other things. Jack and Frank discussed the previous nights football game. After they all finished their breakfast, Jack went up to pay for he and Madison. Clementine was making coffee when she saw Jack.

" Hey, I'm just paying for mine and Madison's breakfast. " Jack said and Clementine nodded.

" So I didn't know you had a girlfriend, it explains why you didn't call me back after we slept together. " Clementine said, as was processing Jack's money.

" Look I thought we had that we had a good time and that was it me and Madison were broken up at the time. I'm sorry I didn't know you were looking for something else." Jack said.

" That' the problem with guys like you, you forget that we as girls have feelings. I'm nice girl and you said that you really liked me and I slept with you and you made me feel. But I'm kind of glad that it happened because I learnt my lesson and didn't take things seriously with Ricky, which is the best thing I did for my self." Clementine said.

" I'm sorry Clementine, I shouldn't have led you on, like that" Jack said.

" Yeah well I can't take back what happened now." Clementine said and walked away.

Jack honestly had not thought a lot about Clementine's feelings the night he slept with her and then he when got back together with Madison he acted like what he did with Clementine never happened. Frank left for the bathroom.

" Okay, Madison I don't know how you keep this up any longer. You have to tell Jack about the pregnancy test, it was positive Madison. " Lauren said.

" I don't want to tell him until I go an see the doctors and they confirm it. I just wish this wasn't happening, Jack and I aren't ready for a baby we just finished school."

" Yeah, well that's what happens when you're not careful with birth control pills and use old condoms. Go to the doctors, then tell Jack and call me afterwards." Lauren said.

Madison nodded, and looked over at Jack, she knew Lauren was right. She just didn't want this to happen now, neither she nor Jack were ready to be parents yet.

Amy and Ben were at the hospital visiting Mimsy, . Mimsy was in the intensive care unit after her stroke. She was going to be closely monitored for a more days, before the doctors who allow her to go back home. The doctors said she would be fine and that was good to hear for now. Visiting Mimsy for the past couple of years had been full of ups and downs in terms of emotions for the Juergens family; one minute they would be laughing and they'd see her cracking jokes, the next she'd be completely lost and they would have to repeat everything they said back to her because she'd forget the conversation. Eugene was amazing though, at first Amy and Ashley thought we was a grifter but he was actually a really nice guy and did actually love Mimsy. He also liked jazz music and was a former musician, he and Amy would have long conversations about their favourite artists. It was nice having a grandfather figure after the girls lost grandpa Robert at such a young age.

Ben and Amy spent a couple of hours with her talking about the wedding and John, in and out of the conversation Mimsy.

" Hey, Ames I don't want to rush you but we should get going now we still have to pack for our trip, the flight is tomorrow morning." Ben said.

" Yeah you're right and I want to spend some time with John before we leave for tomorrow. He's over at Margret and Shakers."

" Yeah me too, I'm going to miss that little guy, but it'll be nice for us to have alone uninterrupted for two weeks" Ben said. Amy smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss.

" Are you sure you're okay? You seemed kind of upset before." Ben asked.

" No, it's just that every time I see Mimsy it's depressing and I know that sounds horrible but I can't help it because I know that her memory is going to get worse and there's nothing we can do about it." Amy said.

" Yeah, I know what you mean about that, I used to feel the same way when my mom got sick, and the doctors gave us no hope for her recovery. It's still hard for me to be in hospitals, you know."

Amy nodded and agreed with him.

" I'm so sorry Ben, I wish I could've been there for you like you are here for me."

" It's okay Amy, you have helped, you were the first person I opened up to about her after Alice and Henry. You also helped remove some of the grief I carried around for so many years. I didn't ever think I could be this happy."

Amy smiled, and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek "Me too" she replied.

After saying their goodbyes to John in the evening. Ben and Amy went home and packed their bags. Ben had a goofy grin on his face after he saw the new lingerie Amy had packed _oh boy he thought these two weeks are going to be amazing. _

Adrian decided to meet up with Omar and tell him everything before she went to Grace's house. She couldn't not tell him the truth, she owed him that much and even though it was going to break his heart it had to be done. She tried to think what came over her that night, when she went over to Ricky's house was it really throwing away what she had with Omar after one night with Ricky? Ricky definitely had his flaws, his issues but he was Ricky and there was no quite like him. She found herself thinking about that night after the wedding.

_After the wedding and seeing her parents Adrian decided to head over to Ricky's apartment to set things straight. Ricky was in his apartment tidying some things up and then he heard a loud, violent knocking on his door. He opened, the door and found a familiar face, it was fuming Adrian._

" _Adrian what are you doing here?" Ricky asked._

" _Is John here?" she asked._

" _No, he's with George and Kathleen tonight, why?" Ricky asked_

" _Well, that's good, because I don't want him to hear what I have to say to you." Adrian exclaimed._

" _Okay…" Ricky said looking slightly confused._

" _I just want to know why you keep confusing everything for me. It took me a really long to get over and when I finally did I was happy I met Omar and he's a great, he takes care of and treats me well. Now his father is sick, and I should be there for him and instead I'm here with you." Adrian said._

" _Adrian, you're here because you don't love him, you shouldn't be with him because his dad is sick and you feel sorry for him! You said all these things about him and you couldn't even admit that you love him. You're just with him because him you don't want to be alone! " Ricky said._

" _I shouldn't have come here, it was a mistake and I don't think we should talk to each other anymore. " Adrian said sadly. As she was about to walk away Ricky, pulled her towards him, and kissed her passionately. She wanted to slap him but she found falling under his spell, and kissed him back. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Aftermath part 2 **

Adrian felt her stomach churning, from nerves as she sat at home waiting for Omar to come over. She tapped her foot up and down, in order to control her nerves. She had cooked macaroni and cheese, for she and Omar. _Everything goes down better with food _she told herself. Adrian felt terrible for what she had done to Omar because of everything he was going through. She looked back at their relationship though and things had been rocky before his father was sick. Sometimes they would get in to fights and days would go by when Omar didn't speak to her because he was angry and then he did come around she'd always end up being the one who had to apologise.

The doorbell rang, and it was Omar, Adrian took a deep breath and held her head up high to go see him.

"Hey Adrian, I missed you it smells so good in here" Omar said.

" It's your favourite, its mac and cheese" Adrian said.

"Thank you"

Omar gave her a kiss on the cheek and the two sat down. Omar began to talk about his father and how he was doing, and about having dinner with their family and everything. Adrian felt the guilt build up inside of her, she could barely keep her food. Omar kept rambling on and she just couldn't take it anymore.

" So what about you Adrian, what did you get up today?" Omar asked.

" I…uhh"

" Is..everything okay Adrian? You look like you're going to be sick? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I slept with Ricky! Okay I did and I'm sorry okay, I just don't know what came over me, Omar please just say something yell at me"

Omar pulled his hand away from Adrian and remained silent for a few minutes. He had noticed that Adrian was distance lately but tried to ignore it because he had a lot going on with his father. He was so furious that she would sleep with Ricky again of all people and still had feelings for him.

"When did this happen?"

"After the wedding, I was going over to yell at him for being a jerk"

"But then you ended up in bed with him?" Omar asked with a confused look on his face.

"Adrian I thought you were past all that stuff, the fooling around with guys who broke your heart"

" I know and I didn't plan on anything happening between us, but it just did and I'm so sorry for hurting you, you deserve so much better." Adrian said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Adrian you're right I deserve better and so do you, you shouldn't be with you're not totally in love with. I would say that we should be friends, but I don't think I can do that."

"So you're not mad?" Adrian asked curiously

"No I'm furious! I can't believe you did this with Ricky! I can't even look at you right now, and here I was feeling guilty for not paying attention to you."

After Omar calmed down for a bit, he began to speak " But even though I am furious, I shouldn't be because I haven't been totally honest, I got drunk and I ended up going home with one of my brother's friends. "

Adrian looked at Omar in disbelief and shaking her head, it was unbelievable all this time she had been feeling guilty about what she did when Omar had already cheated on her.

"When did that happen?"

" It was when we got into that fight after I proposed to you and you said it wasn't the right time and then I thought we should have a break to figure out what we wanted."

" So you went out and got drunk! And left me feeling guilty for not saying yes to you! I can't believe you've hidden this from me the whole time" Adrian yelled.

" Adrian I was hurt and I felt rejected by you and I was stupid, but we were taking things slow!'

"We weren't broke up! I never said no but you couldn't take it because you can't take it when things don't go exactly your way, and you made me feel guilty for so long because I didn't accept your proposal. "

Omar shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe your turning this me on me when you cheated on me."

"We both were wrong Omar, at least I told you straight away" Adrian said softly.

" I know, and I wish things went differently but they didn't, so goodbye Adrian"

"Goodbye Omar"

Omar left, and Adrian was still reeling with this news that she found out about Omar, after all this time she had felt guilty but he had done the same thing. As bad as she felt for Omar, she knew they were done for good and she didn't feel guilty about that.

A/N: I know this chapter was short but my next chapter will be longer and I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Reflecting **

Amy had finished packing her things for the trip, and was beginning get ready for bed but the phone rang.

"Hey Ricky what's up is something wrong with John?"

" Hi it's nothing, he's fine but I forgot to ask you today about John's new bike? When did you get that?"

"Oh, didn't I mention it to you Leo got it for him as a late birthday present. We didn't ask him to buy it. He just wanted to do something nice for John because John didn't have one and honestly it's a big deal, it's just a bike."

"No it's not just a bike Amy, I can't afford to buy him a bike like the one Leo got him, do you have any idea how this bike costs? You shouldn't just go to Leo or Ben when John can't get something he wants I don't want our son to be raised like that."

Amy was starting to get annoyed, as she couldn't believe what Ricky was saying he was overreacting way too much about a bike that which was a gift that she didn't ask for.

"John doesn't get everything he wants I never asked Leo to buy a bike he just noticed that John didn't have one. Also I tried to protest but you know Leo he doesn't take no for an answer and also you're one to talk you don't have to pay rent because of Leo!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I work for Mr Boykewich he's my boss and I pay the bills. What did John to earn that bike?" Ricky exclaimed.

Amy shook her head, as she couldn't believe that she and Ricky were still arguing about this bike.

"You're really going to go there, he's just a kid Ricky."

"I know that Amy, but it starts with a bike and a pony, and whatever else Ben or Leo want to get him."

"Ricky just stop okay you're making way to big a deal out of bike, okay I'll admit it's a little pricey and maybe a bit over the top but I don't know maybe it'll teach John to take care of things and value his things."

"Yeah or he'll just grow out of it like any other kid. So I guess Ben is going to teach him, huh? Ricky said softly.

"No, he just wants his daddy to teach him"

"Okay that's great because you know I really wanted to" Ricky said; Amy rolled her eyes and smiled "Yes I know, good night Ricky"

Ricky was happy that he could teach his son how to ride a bike because as a child he missed out on some many of those key childhood moments since he didn't really have parents who took care of him. He learnt how to ride a bike from the kids on the street.

"Good night Amy, I'm sorry for getting all crazy and I hope you and Ben enjoy your honeymoon"

"Thanks Ricky" Amy replied.

Amy hung the phone and finally headed off to bed. She saw Ben in the bedroom and smiled, as she crawled in the bed next to him. Amy snuggled closer towards and he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"So what took you so long to get to bed?" Ben asked

"Nothing I was just talking to Ricky about John, don't worry about it" Amy said.

"Okay, if you say it's nothing I believe you"

" Yeah it's really not a big deal he just wanted to about the bike and I explained the whole story to him."

Ben rolled his eyes " Ugh, I knew he'd make a big deal out of it, I don't know why he thinks he can control everything"

" Ben just drop it please, about it, Ricky's fine with it because he can teach John how to ride a bike"

" Alright, that sounded like a good deal"

"Yeah but of course we had to argue about it"

"When do you two not argue about something"?

Amy hit Ben playfully and he chuckled

"We're not that bad, I don't know he just doesn't see things my way and so we clash"

"Oh boy, John is going to be extremely stubborn when he grows up"

"He already is, remember how stressed out I got when potty training him, he would always go pee wherever he wanted and never in the potty until I got him that race car! He was so obsessed with it."

Ben laughed remembering the magic car as Amy had conned into thinking that the car was magic and could take him to wonderful places if he peed in the potty.

"I then had to get him to let go of the toy because it lost it's magic"

"Oh boy, how did he react to that?"

Amy cringed as she took a trip down to memory when John was hitting the terrible twos and throwing temper tantrums.

"Not well at all, but I told him he used up the magic but he was a big now and didn't need magic he could it all on his own. The 'big boy' statements always worked like a charm."

Ben chuckled at his wife "Yeah but he's a good a kid and he's a good head on his shoulders. I love John"

"You know it's funny even though having a baby in high school was a lot of hard work I kind of miss John being a baby"

Ben raised his eyes brows, and his eyes widened. He had wanted to have a baby with Amy for a long time, even though he loved John like his own, he felt that he had to always share him with Ricky. Ben wanted more than anything to start his own family with Amy.

" Really, well maybe we could start finally a little family of our own. I can see a couple see of little boykewichs running around in our a future."

Amy laughed at Ben's eagerness

"A couple huh, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I'm sure we can wait till after the honeymoon, or until I get a real job."

"You still haven't heard back from the school have you"

"No, I haven't I'm not expecting to get it anyway I don't have much experience, I've only had a few internships." Amy said.

"I know but you never they might call you, it's a process you only had the interviews and there are other schools in the district you can apply to."

"Yeah I guess, I'll just have to wait and see, but I am going to be running the church since Debbie and Carla are retiring so they gave the position to me."

"That's good at least you have a stable job for now and I'm sure something else will come up for you or you may hear back from Grant High, you never know"

Amy smiled and the two talked some more before they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Grace called Adrian that night and told Adrian everything about Sasha and Jason. Adrian was really shocked at first and didn't know what to say about all of it.

"Grace you should've told me about this girl, maybe I could've helped you with the situation"

" No Adrian I couldn't I was too embarrassed to tell you"

" You shouldn't of been embarrassed I'm your best friend and I'm the last person who can judge you, look I don't think you're gay it seems like it was just a phase for you and for her it was obviously something more."

"Yeah which is what is making it so hard I thought we were just having fun you know, but what I did was wrong Adrian, being with a girl it was a sin"

Adrian felt a little uncomfortable inside when she heard Grace say that, but she was a Christian and had different values.

" So is Griffin being gay a sin? What you're saying that what Griffin is doing is wrong but you're friends with him, so you're not making any sense Grace."

"I'm not judging Griffin, it's wrong for me to judge someone when I'm not perfect myself"

" But you are being really hard on yourself"

" Adrian, I know I've strayed away from God a lot but I still want to be that girl who I was in high school the one who always did the right thing and instead of just doing whatever I feel like. Despite everything I've done I still see myself as a Christian. "

"Grace you can't go back to who you were before you've changed, you just have to move forward. You're like the girl that cried wolf too many times."

Grace knew that Adrian was right but Grace just didn't want to deal with the consequences of her actions. She had got several texts from Sasha, and she told her that she just wanted to be friends for the time being because and Sasha agreed. They both had a lot of fun together but it was better if they didn't date anyone for now. Grace was very confused still about what do even after talking to Adrian but she knew that she would have to talk to her mother.

"I know, I know you're right , ugh it's just hard to know what to do when you've screwed a lot."

"I hear ya, Chica , I uhh broke up with Omar"

"Why?! I mean you two seemed so good together, what happened?"

"I slept with Ricky…

"Adrian… " Adrian raised her hand up to stop Grace from finishing her sentence.

"But he cheated on me in New York and I didn't know about it" Adrian said defensively

"So you got back at Ricky for revenge?" Grace asked curiously.

"No no, I didn't know about the Omar thing and I still slept with Ricky. I'm just so mad that I was made to feel guilty for so long about our relationship and he was keeping things from me."

Grace took a bite out of her chocolate bar, as if she was swallowing everything that Adrian had said to her. It felt like high school all over again with she and Adrian talking about relationships.

"I'm sorry Adrian I didn't know that things were so bad between you and Omar."

" Yeah well it was kind of my fault I shouldn't have stayed with Omar when I was having doubts"

"And Ricky?"

"I love Ricky but I don't know how it will work, we'll see"

"I always thought you two were good together"

Adrian, nodded she had always loved Ricky; even in her relationship with Omar she was in denial. But there was still the question that lingered her mind would they make it work long distance?

As Ricky was about to go to bed he heard his phone buzzing, it was a text from Dylan; Ricky rolled his eyes, _what does she want ? _he thought.

**To Ricky**

**Hi, Ricky I think you should get tested , I got chlamydia **

**From Dylan**

Ricky threw his phone down, they had both been so careful unless she had lied to him about who she had slept with. He was finally turning his life around and now this was happening, it was ridiculous it felt like he couldn't move forward. Ricky didn't really sleep that night and had found out from Dylan that she had lied about who she'd slept with. Ricky was angry with himself because he of all people should know that sex was never casual.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tested**_

Ricky felt his palms were sweaty; he couldn't keep his foot still he was just shaking while he was at free clinic. He had told Adrian and of course, she chewed his ear off. Dylan had apparently had oral sex and contracted Chlamydia but she didn't that she had it, until she felt a burning sensation when she urinated. Ricky hoped more than anything that he didn't give anything to Adrian.

"Adrian I'm sorry about this, I had no idea that Dylan had something, she didn't know and didn't say anything to me" Ricky said, as he tried to place his hand on Adrian's but she pushed it off and didn't say a word to him.

"Whatever Ricky, let's just get this over with I thought you had really changed, but obviously not" Adrian said.

"I have changed, you were the last girl I slept with, I don't when you were gone I went back to my old ways because it was just easier, but I'm not gone to be like that anymore, I've learnt my lesson." Ricky said.

"Well we did use condoms, and Omar and I haven't slept with Omar in a while" Adrian said.

"Did you tell him about us?" Ricky asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I did and we broke up but we had other problems before I slept with you, I don't I'll ever love someone as much as I love you" Adrian said, with her eyes tearing up.

Ricky smiled, and used his finger to wipe a tear off her face. He had always wanted the best for her, which is why he was so adamant for her to go to New York without him.

"I'm sorry I've been an idiot for a long time, I was just afraid of the future"

Adrian sighed and pushed her hair back; the heat that morning was insufferable as she felt the beads of sweat building up on her forehead. She was also nervous that she might have caught something so that didn't help to break the sweat.

Grace sat in the outside eating area of the coffee shop, soaking up the sun while waiting for Griffin. Adrian suggested that she should talk to him because he would probably know what Grace is going through. Griffin showed up fifteen minutes later. He was dressed in a very smart casual way, looking like he'd just stepped out of a business meeting. Grace stood up too greet him, she reached out to shake his hand but he hugged her instead.

"Hey Grace, good to see you, I'm sorry I'm late I just got out of a job interview" Griffin.

" It's okay you look nice, where did you apply to work?"

"I applied to work at the GAP, this summer, I got tried at working at the old man's garage"

"How did you know you were gay?" Grace asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know once I began middle school, all the guys I hung out with were interested in girls and I wasn't I just wanted to play sports and a few girls had flirted with me I think and I didn't really respond to it. It was kind of embarrassing actually she tried to kiss me at a party and I pulled away."

"Is that how people found out you were gay?" Graced asked

"Well no that wasn't exactly it, I kind started to develop a crush on this guy and he reciprocated but he didn't want anyone to know, but people started finding out and then he sort of turned against me"

"Oh my gosh, how did people find out?"

"Well, they overheard us talking about things, I was getting frustrated about keeping things a secret and rumours started to spread about us and he turned against me. He said I was making all the advances towards him, called me a homo, fag and creep."

Grace was shocked and shook her head "That's terrible, did you tell the principal?"

"I did but I didn't want to look like a wuss, I wanted to appear brave against those guys and I knew if I told the principal he would tell them off and I'd get beaten up even more. So I learnt karate, self-defence and then I eventually came to high school and never looked back."

"But the principle couldn't just let all of that fighting go on"

Griffin agreed and nodded "He made an effort, to stop it inside of school, but there was still cyber bullying and fighting going outside of school."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Griffin I had no idea you went through all that, you just were always so confidant. "

"I was lucky I had a good support system and when I went to until I got to Grant High I just decided to be open and honest with it and not care about what others thought and that worked out well."

"You're really brave, I don't know if I'm gay or not, I've been attracted to men my whole life and never really been curious until college"

" I don't know Grace, I think you should just go with your gut, if you want to be with Sasha then be with her, but if you're not going be comfortable telling your family then I suggest you don't go through with a relationship, because hiding things never works out, trust me"

Grace nodded and accepted Griffin's advice, he was right, she needed to talk to her mom because her mother hadn't always been the best Christian either and maybe she would offer her some good advice. Griffin and Grace hugged, and parted ways. She later on called Sasha and the two agreed to just be friends for the time being because both weren't quite so ready to be out in the open with everyone. Grace actually felt a little more relaxed and was enjoying her summer more.

One week, later Ricky and Adrian's tests results had come and luckily both of them hadn't caught anything. They both spent the past getting to know each other again and both were happier than they had been in a very long time. It had taken a while for Ricky to fully over come his demons but he was finally on the same page with Adrian. They both talked about their plans in the future and both agreed they would do whatever it takes to work out long distance.

Ben and Amy were having the time of their life in Florence, it was so magical and romantic, and it fit them perfectly. Since their trip was two weeks they decide to head off to one of the Greek Islands.

A/N: I'll have so more stuff about Ben and Amy's trip in the next chapter and Grace/Kathleen!


	13. Chapter 13

**Honeymoon Bliss**

Everything about Venice was so magical; the scenery, the music, the monuments and the clothes. Amy brought everyone in her family a mask because that was what the city was famous for.

"I don't want to leave" Amy said as she took in the view.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I love it, the city of love" Ben said and then kissed Amy.

"I thought that was Paris, but I do love Venice, I can't believe Ashley didn't like Europe"

"Well, it is Ashley you can't always take her word seriously" Ben said. Amy chuckled at his remark.

"Yeah, that's true everything, pretty much everything Ashley says is sarcasm. She and my dad are the same."

"You're dad is a different story"

"Yeah he is, he would hate it here"

After getting breakfast, which consisted of a croissant with jam and a cappuccino, Amy and Ben decided to take to a trip on the gondola, which are the canal boats that the city is famous for to go around the city one last time. It was the perfect whether it was not too sunny or windy so the ride was peaceful. The gondolier wore the traditional sailor's costume. It was an expensive ride but it was truly worth ever penny.

Ben and Amy were in their own little world, not aware of what was going on around them it was as if they had silenced all the noise around them. The two were busy making out, but their one voice that couldn't be silenced; it was hideous, high-pitched voice that could sting anyone's ear.

"_Benito, Benito! _The high-pitched voice yelled.

Both Amy and Ben were blissfully unaware of what was going on, until the gondolier interrupted them

"Mr. Ben I think someone is calling your name"

"What who could it be? I don't know anyone in Venice" Ben thought aloud.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and gave him a perplexed look on his face.

Before Ben turned around, he remembered who that distinct voice belonged to it was ex-summer fling of course.

"Benito! You finally heard me. I can't believe you are here again in Italy." Maria yelled.

"Maria, great" Ben mumbled under his breath.

"Hi, Maria!" Ben yelled, back and waved. Amy turned around a waved to her as well.

"Oh Amy, hi, I didn't see you!" Maria yelled back

Maria was with a scary looking Italian guy; she was engaged to be married in a couple of months. If she had been an American girl Amy would've totally thought that Maria was flirting Ben, but Italians are very touchy feely and friendly as Amy has come to know. Although seeing Maria wasn't the slightest bit fun for Amy at all, even though it happened years ago. Maria asked Ben if he and Amy wanted to have dinner but he respectfully declined, one awkward encounter between the two was enough.

"I'm sorry about that," Ben said.

"I know and it's not your fault, it was just kind of awkward that's all"

"I know it was and I didn't really like seeing her as much as you because seeing her just reminded me of all my mistakes"

"Ben it's okay we all make mistakes, all the time. I think Maria looked very happy with her mob guy." Ben laughed at Amy's remark

"Yeah maybe they both were going to us hostage, if we went out to dinner with them"

"Heh… I think somebody has been watching too much late night law and order."

"Hey, it's been helping me keep up my Italian"

"I've been practicing my Italian"

"Oh yeah?" Ben shot back

"Yes I have actually, _Va bene andiamo a pranzare?" _

Ben nodded, "That was very good, you're accent needs a lot of work though"

"Well okay hear you say it" Amy argued. Ben repeated the phrase in a much clearer more authentic accent, it wasn't perfect, but it sounded more like Italian than Amy's'.

"That's not fair, you spent a whole summer here and you have you're dad" Amy said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, you're right but I do think it's adorable when you try to speak Italian the way you do " Ben said and grabbed her by the arm towards and kissed her softly.

Amy smiled back in spite of herself. The two went off and carried with their day activities. After that they went back to the hotel and spent some time in the spa relaxing since they had been on their feet all day.

"This was such a good idea Ben" Amy said.

"I know, it was great I'm so glad we decided to come back to the hotel before dinner, I'm kind of tired"

"I was too, imagine it's going to be a week of this next week" Amy said and kissed Ben gently.

"I know I can't wait" Ben said, as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Amy and Ben were silent for few minutes, until Amy's phone vibrated. It was an email from Grant High, she thought about not opening it for a few moments because if she didn't get the job she would be upset and it might ruin the trip. But then she decided against it.

"What is it?" Ben asked

"It's an e-mail, from Grant High"

"Open it up, whatever the outcome is we'll deal with it later"

Amy decided to open it at that moment and read it. Ben tried to read the expression that was on her face, he was trying to decipher whether or not it was sad or happy. Amy just turned the phone towards him with a big smile on her face and he read the message.

"Congratulations I knew you would get it" Ben exclaimed, giving Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"I honestly didn't I'm so excited to be on the other side of things in high school and maybe actually make a difference"

"I'm sure you'll make a great English teacher for the 9th Grade, I know but it's going to be weird going back to high school"

"Yeah, I wonder if Mrs. Keys is going to be there, the biology teacher that hated me" Ben chuckled at Amy.

"She hated me, I was a terrible lab partner sorry" Ben said.

"I wasn't that much better a biology it certainly wasn't my strong subject. I think want to go upstairs and Skype John now should be a perfect time, because he should be awake by now "

" Yeah, that's a good and idea, we need to take a shower as well and get dressed for dinner as well." As Amy got out of the pool, Ben was a step behind her smiling and admiring her in her pink bikini.

When Amy and Ben got upstairs they both showered and got changed. Amy wore an above the knee lengthened yellow chiffon dress and Ben got changed into shorts navy shorts and a white shirt.

"Hey Ricky, is now a good time to Skype John, I really want to talk to him I've missed him so much" Amy said when she called Ricky on Viber.

"Yeah, we actually just finished breakfast so now's a perfect time before we go bike riding."

"Great and the trip is amazing, I won't be too long with John so I won't disrupt your day"

"Don't worry, we're not in too much of a hurry" Ricky said.

When John's face popped up on Amy's phone, she just about yelped wishing she could hug him.

"Hey buddy! I've missed you so much, I keep trying to reach you but you've been such a busy boy. Have you been having fun with daddy this summer?"

"I miss you too mommy. Me and Daddy we had so much fun together he's been taking me riding on my bike everyday, we also went to play baseball at the batting cages. Daddy is so good. We went to the movies to see how to train your dragon with Adrian."

"Adrian?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah you know daddy's the friend, the one used to not like."

Amy muttered, "_Ashley" _under her breath, so that John. She knew that someone would let John know about the history she shared with Adrian. Ricky had overheard the conversation and stepped in. 

"Hey buddy, go put your plate away in the dishwasher and brush your teeth."

"But I'm talking to mommy" John said.

"I know, but you can talk to her after you do the things you need to do. I need to tell your mommy a few things."

"All right, I'll talk to you soon mommy" John said and blew her a kiss.

Amy smiled "Okay, I love you John"

"He's so cute, I don't want him to grow up"

Ricky smirked "Yeah he's a good kid, look about Adrian I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just sorta…happened"

"It's okay, but I thought she was with that other guy you know the one who came to the wedding"

"Yeah, things didn't work out between them"

"All right, well I really do hope things work out for you this time" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I hope so too, I'll get John."

Amy, Ben and John chatted away for a few minutes before Amy and Ben went off to dinner.

Ben had actually gone out called for reservations, being that it was their last night in Venice, he wanted go somewhere special. He had made reservations at this restaurant a couple of nights because it was so popular. Ben and Amy took the a cab to the restaurant. It didn't look like much on the outside, it was in a hidden alleyway but it had the best spaghetti in Venice. He had looked up the reviews and it had been given a 5/5 by the majority.

"Tony's restaurant, hmm it sounds American" Amy noted.

"That's because the guy who owned it, lived in the states for a few years and the first ever movie he watched in English with his daughter was the _The Lady and The Tramp._ He said it was the inspiration for starting this restaurant._" _Ben said.

"The Lady and the tramp was my favourite movie when I was a kid." Amy exclaimed.

"I know that's why I wanted to come here"

"Aww Ben, you're so sweet" Amy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ben and Amy took their seats and everything about the place resembled the Tony's restaurant in the movie. The red and white tablecloth, the dim light and the music; with the accordion and violin it was so romantic. All the people at the restaurant.

"So what are you going to get?" Ben asked.

Amy didn't reply as her eyes were too busy scanning the menu. Ben chuckled when she didn't reply.

"This is heaven for you isn't it" Ben said.

Amy looked up at him and smiled "There's so many different types of spaghetti on here. I didn't even know you could have so many choices, but I think I'm going to go with the traditional"

"I think I'll get the spaghetti Mariana."

"Sounds good"

The waiter came along to ask them for their orders.

"What can I get for you and the beautiful lady that accompanies you?" the waiter asked in his thick accent. Ben and Amy gave the waiter their orders.

"Ben, this place is amazing how did you find it?"

"I looked it up online, and then when I saw how much it was like the Lady and the tramp I just thought it was perfect. You know it kind of got me inspired too."

"Oh how is that?"

"I was thinking I could open a wing restaurant but then I thought no that sounds crazy."

"It doesn't sound crazy at all! It sounds like such a good idea, remember that wings restaurant we went to in New York and how popular it was."

"Yeah, but opening up restaurants is risky business and it costs a lot of money and besides that was New York not Valley Glen."

"Ben you're dad is king of the meat industry, I'm sure if you came up with a good business plan he could help you I mean it would be a good investment for him"

"Yeah, I think you're right, and I wouldn't be in debt. But then again, I'm scared if I become business partners with my dad he want to control everything and will it be more his restaurant than mine."

"Well maybe you could ask him to be a silent partner"

"Yeah, I'll try and we can talk about it when we get back. My dad wasn't exactly that thrilled with my work at the butcher shop"

"Ben, it's a restaurant you'll have chefs do everything that is to do with the cooking, you'll just be running it and I'm sure my mom could help out with the interior decorating."

"That's a great idea, I'm so happy you didn't think my opening a restaurant was totally ridiculous."

"Of course not I think it's wonderful"

Ben smiled " I love you"

" I love you too" Amy replied.

The food had finally come, both Amy and Ben were silent enjoying their meals, the both tried each other's spaghetti and both ended up sharing the same string of spaghetti. They both laughed at the situation they were. After finishing their meals Ben and Amy ended up dancing to the music of Stephan Grappeli being played in the background it was a perfect way to end their stay and say goodbye to Italy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy reseted her on Ben's shoulder at the beach. It was their last day in Santorini, at night they were heading off on their way home. The water was less calm than usually, the waves we actually visible; the mediterran sea barely ever had any waves. The day was windier than usual, but still warm.

"I'm going to miss it here" Amy said.

"Me too..but it's nice to be getting back home"

On the beach it was common for people to be selling beverages, foods, and touristic souvenirs. One man came up to Amy and Ben from behind, his voice had a bit of a sutter and an american accent.

"Good, afternoon could I please you two to some beverages?"

Amy looked and her eyebrows furrowed "Joe?"

"Oh Amy Juergens and Ben Boykewich, wow so you two really got married huh?"

"Yeah we did.." Amy said with smile and held Ben's hand.

"Well congratulations.. would you both like a cocktail?"

"Uhh no thanks.. I don't drink" Ben said

"Well how about a mocktail? I can make you a virgin mojito or shirley temple?"

Ben looked at Amy and they both agreed to get a mojito. Joe took their orders and went off to the restaurant near by.

Joe went off to the restaurant to make the drinks. He began to make the sugar water, just then he was interrupted by a phonecall. Joe picked up the bag of sugar and continue pouring sugar. As he walked out of the kitchen he was approached by Enzo.

"So did you add the serum to the drink?" Enzo whispered.

"Yeah I did man, just like you asked" Joe said enthusiatically.

Enzo nodded and smiled "that's good, hopefully it work."

"Yeah well it's definitely in the drink,"

"Make sure Ben Boykewich gets the drink, and the not the girl"

Joe Hampton put his hand up "Yeah I got it, I know which one already"

Joe arrived at the beach and handed Ben and Amy their drinks. Amy took a small sip and made a face, and put her drink down.

"Woah that drink was a little sweet, I'm going to get a bottle of water"

Ben chuckled "Huh okay, mine's not too bad, I guess Joe went a little overboard on the sugar, I'll see you soon." Amy smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek.

Ben laid back on the chair. He felt his throat constrict, like their was a metball stuck in it, he suddenly got the feeling he was chocking. Amy was smiling and carefree as she walked to the spot where she and Ben sat.

She saw Ben splurtting and coughing, Amy dropped everything and started to panic. "Someone help please!" She yelled. She tried to prop Ben up to do helimich maneuver. He spat out some liquid, his face looked yellow, he'd lost all colour.

"Ben! Oh my goodness are you okay?What happened?"

Ben struggled to reply, he continued spitting out liquid. He managed to mutter a few words "I-'m th-ir-sty - salty"

"Salty?" Amy questioned.

Amy got some help getting Ben up and took him the restaurant in order to make a call to the hospital. It wasn't just that Ben choked, he was pale, sweating, and he had a high temperature.

They ended up in hosptial, and Ben got rehydrated, so much water had been drained out of his body. He had been examined and it turned out their had been powdered narcotics in Ben's drink. His drink had been spiked and he was forced to stay at the hospital for the rest of the night. Amy called the airline company and rescheduled their flight.

She came and sat next to Ben. She wondered why Joe would do something like this? She knew that back in high school he lacked ethics and would do anything for a buck, but drugs?

"I can't believe Joe did this, and to you of all people, why?"

"He went from being a gambler to a drug dealer, Amy the two aren't that much different. The guy will do anything for money"

Amy shook her head " But he was so smart, he did everyone's homework, how did he end up like this"

"I don't know Amy, sometimes people just do stupid things. "

"I just can't understand why he would do this to you, why did he put it in your drink not mine"

"Maybe someone is coming after me, wants to hunt the Sausage king's kid" Ben said with a chuckle

Amy went silent and just looked down ground, and Ben noticed the serious expression on her face.

"Come on Amy, I was joking"

Amy looked up and shook her head "No Ben it could be true, didn't your dad have business in Italy or Greece"

"He does have a little restaurant he owns in Italy, but it's not like he's got some huge company"

''I think we should call your dad Ben"

"Amy no I don't think anyone should know about this."

Amy bit her lip, she knew that Ben didn't want everyone to worry but she felt it was wrong to keep it hidden.

"Ben you could've been killed! Don't you think he has a right to know"

"My dad had a heart attack a month ago, I don't want to do anything that will distrub or stress him out"

"I know Ben but you know the right thing to do is to tell him"

Ben finally agreed and Amy called Leo. He was furious, but he hung the phone up rather quickly and didn't let Amy know what was going on. She tried not to panic and just sat on her church and rested. A couple of hours later the doctor came by and annoucned that the drugs had been drained out from Ben's body and he was told to stay hydrated. The doctor said that he was lucky to be alive, if he had drank anymore of the drink he could've died.

Ben and Amy both caught the to the States the following day. Amy was relived that Ben had slept the whole way. They both had reported what had happened to the hospital and the Greek police. There however wasn't any leads on the situation. Joe had apparently backed up and left the following, the manger of the restaurant did not know where he went. Joe had changed his cellphone number.

"It's okay Ben we're going back home and you're safe now it's all that matters" Amy said softly. Ben smiled, he allowed Amy to put her head on his shoulder. She eventually fell asleep but he stayed up the whole journey on the plane, worrying.

Back in Valley Glen, Grace and Sasha were at the diner having dinner. They were both having milkshakes and burgers.

"Grace, there's something I need to tell you"

Grace looked up from her milshake, she frowned at the serious look on Sasha's face.

"Okay go ahead" Grace said in superificial cheerful way.

"I'm going back home, to Lima"

"What! Why?"

"I haven't seen my family in a while, and being here seeing you with you're family, makes me realise how much I miss them"

"Oh right," Grace nodded, silently and ate her burger slowly.

"And I don't think you're ready to be with me"

"What do you mean?"

"Grace you've been acting weird around me ever since the wedding, I can tell you regret it, and that you think us being together was a mistake."

Grace pressed her hands to head, and messed about her hair.

"It's just I haven't been myself in a really long time and I haven't been able to tell anyone that"

Sasha reached out to grab, Grace's hand and smiled. "It's okay, I get it and as much as it hurts I have to let you go"

"I'm sorry Sasha,"Grace said softly.

"Me too"

Madison confirmed with the doctor that she was pregnant and broke the news to Jack. She was surprised at how supportive and happy Jack was towards hearing the news about a baby, that he even proposed. She thought he was going too fast but was so happy that he didn't get and so she accepted the proposal.

A/N: So sorry I took so long to update! I've had major writer's block for this story, eek will try and update soon


End file.
